The love of 2
by Crystal-Tear2
Summary: Ok, Even if the main ppl are Ken and Omi this is NOT a KenXOmi. This is all boy-girl. NO BOY-BOY! Well Ken falls in love and so does Omi. But the girls they fall in love with have a secret life that they don't know about. Will Ken and Miki and Omi Kiki k
1. Love of 2

The doors opened as the bell on top of the door rang. Two young men looked up, then looked back down at their work. Only seeing a few more younger fan girls walk in. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening at the flower shop today. Then Aya walked in and looked at the two young boys as he said, "The boss needs to talk," then left with out a single look back. The two young men turned and walked to the back of the shop. Leaving the old woman to look after it for a few minutes. The men listened to the boss as he told them their new mission. 

"This one is going to be big. If you guys don't get all we need in the time limit we all will be at risk of certain death," said the voice on the TV.

"Well, I guess I'll go close the shop." Said one of the young men who were tending to the store. He had dark brown hair, color so rich that you would believe it was the hair of a god. 

"I'll help you Ken, I mean, I'm part of the mess," said the other young man who worked with Ken. He had lighter brown hair, a more of a musty brown, but not un-Godley. As the two men walked back into the front they saw there where no more girls in the shop. They turned to the old woman that just smiled. They started to clean up. Just as Omi went to close the shop two young girls walked in. One with dark majestic brown hair, with the hint of natural gold in it. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with two small clips holding back one side of her hair that framed her face. Her eyes where of mystic emerald, green with sky blue dots in them. She was in wearing a light green tank top with small flowers on it. Her jeans where dark blue and faded to a light blue as they hit the front of her legs. The other girl who was much different in style and height, had hair that was tipped in red and blond the rest of the way up. Her eyes where lined in bold black lining. Her eyes were of mystery to everyone. One was a blood red, and the other a fiery green. She had a red nit top over a black belly shirt. Her pants were black and baggy with a spike belt holding them up. They also had little skulls at the bottom, all crinkled up from being so baggy and dragged on the floor. 

"Oh, Kiki do you think we can find them? I need them so bad," said the girl with brown hair as she walked around in a panic.

"Yo, Miki, chill. I'll find it," replied the girl with blond hair. As the two girls walked around, Miki who could not help but look at the two men who where cleaning up. She smiled at them, which was her first smile of the day, because she had been in panic most of the day.

"Sorry girls, we are closing up for the day. So you two need to leave," Omi said with a little sadness, seeing how desperate Miki was. As Omi said this Ken who took an instant liking to Miki walked over to her. She had the kind of aura that made you want to get to know the person. He was all so happy at the fact that she and her friend did not come here just to ogle at them as most other girls do.

"May I help you? You seem to be looking for something," asked Ken as he put his hand on Miki's shoulder. Miki turned to face him with a shy smile. At the same time Kiki looked at Omi and gave him a mean look for telling them to leave, when he could plainly see that they needed something.

"Well, um...yes. I need to find a dozen green tipped roses," Miki looked into Ken's eyes and smiled hoping he could help." I know they are hard to find but I really need them. AND if you don't know have any could you PLEASE tell me where I could most likely find some? I really need them," Miki said this as fast as she could with out messing up. It was also as loud as she could get, hoping the louder she was the more likely for him to help. Kiki just looked at Miki and shook her head from side to side knowing she was going to do this. Miki is not good at anything, talking or not when she is rushed. Ken, who was taken back from the sudden sound of her talking fast and loud, took a step back and just snickered. Miki who falls for any guy who laughs just smiled slyly again. Now she was just embarrassed to look at him after that out burst.

" Clam down, calm down. It'll be all right. We don't have any but I would be happy to help you out with the flowers. You see we came make them for you," Ken said in his kindest and happiest voice. Omi just looked at him and glared. He knew Aya would get mad, but he knew as soon as Ken says he will do something he wont stop until it's done. Well, all except clean the shop. That was his least favorite thing to do.

"Thank you, but how can you make green tipped flowers? I mean will it take a long time?" Miki asked as she glanced at Ken, then at Kiki, then back at Ken again.

"No, it won't take long, 15 minutes at the very most," Ken smiled as he said this, hoping to see her smile again. She had the most beautiful smile he ever saw. Kiki, who was getting hungry looked at Miki knowing she would be 15 minutes or more, decided to make the most of her time and go talk to the cute guy at the counter, Omi. Walking over to the counter and leaning on it she smiled at Omi, who just looked at her and smiled back. All this happened as Miki and Ken walked into the back where they kept the flowers and the dye for them. Ken had his arm around Miki pushing her to the door. Kiki just looked at Miki and smiled an evil smile, thinking. Miki alone with a cute guy in a small little room that was dark. What could ever happen? She smiled even more evilly just hoping to see Miki's face if he tried any thing.

"Well, that will be $15.89," Omi said looking at Kiki. Kiki who was just a little taken back looked at him as if he had just said something really stupid. "Well, that will be $15.89, please," Omi said once again.

"What, you think I'm going to pay for HER flowers. Ha, you gotta be trippin' if you think that," Kiki said as she turned her back to him and rested her elbows on the counter.

"Isn't it what friends do when the other is in need? I mean you are friends right? You talk to her and all," Omi said with a smile, hoping to get on her nerves.

"Well, yea, we are friends. I would pay but...."Kiki paused, then continued, "Well you see I didn't bring any money," Kiki smiled that showed of smart embarrassment. As all this was going on, Miki and Ken where standing back to check in the flower room. Ken was helping Miki dip the flowers in the green die.

"Like this," He took her hands and guided them to the basin of green dye and then moved them away. He took her hands and moved them, having her turn them and do it again. Miki's heart was racing like she had never been with a guy before. Much less a HOT guy. "You got it? You try one by your self," Ken took a step back letting his hands fall to his sides. Miki's back felt cold now. After his body was away there was no heat going to her back, she felt alone for some reason. 

" Like this?" Miki said as she moved the flower back and forth in the die.

"Just like that. One more," Ken said as he took her hands again and laid his head in right beside hers. Miki's heart raced even more, not knowing what he was going to do next. Yet she was not scared, most of the time if a guy she does not know gets with in 6 inches of her face, she backs away in fear. But this she could not back away from and she didn't want to in that fact.

Looking at one another, Omi smiled the kind of smile a guy does when he thinks of things he never usually would think of before.

"What! What are you looking at like that? Is there something on me?" Kiki screamed. She never really liked it when a guy gave that kind of look. She never really likes anyone staring at her. 

"Nothing, just thinking about something," Omi answered as if nothing had happened. Kiki knew something was up. "Well…I was thinking about something. Would you possibly have anything going on tomorrow, like any plans? 'Cause if you don't, then I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the coffee shop for a drink and some ice cream. I mean your friend, Miki right? Well she seems into Ken. So I thought it would be a good way to get them together. What do you think?" Omi asked as he looked up at the lights. His face was kind of red when he glanced back at Kiki. 

"Well, that sounds good. I think it would give them a better place to get together instead of a flower shop," Kiki said. Her face was starting to blush as well.

"Ok, that's good, I will be there at.... 12:45, ok?" Omi asked with a little smile.

"Why at that time? I mean there's no problem with that, but 45 is odd. Why not just 12:00?" Kiki asked in question, not really knowing why 12:45 was a good time. He could have rounded, but she just thought he was weird.

"See, I get off at 12:30 and if I walk to the coffee shop, I get there at 12:42 but finding a table for four will be about a couple more minutes," Omi said feeling smart.

"Ok then, that's good." Kiki Nodded.

Back in the flower room Miki and Ken where finishing the last of the flowers. "Thanks for helping me," Miki said as she turned her head to the side looking at Ken's face out of the corner of her eye.

"No problem. If there is any thing else I can do just tell me, ok," Ken smiled while saying this, his hands still on Miki's. Miki turned to face him now. She looked up at his teal eyes. Feeling so happy as if she had never been happy before, and finally knowing the joy of happiness. Ken looked back at her. As he leaned down to kiss her, Aya walked in.

"KEN!" Aya exclaimed. Ken whipped around in fear of him. "I thought you and Omi where cleaning, NOT helping die flowers. We have things to do," with that Aya left. Ken turned back around to look at Miki. She was no longer there. She was walking to the door. Fearing he was moving to fast, that's why she started to leave.   
"Miki!" Ken said with fear in his voice. Miki turned and smiled.

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I should leave now. Thanks for the help." With that Miki walked out the door as she took one last look at Ken, seeing him sad now. He looked like a lost puppy. Miki kept right on to the check out counter. Kiki was so happy to see her out of the room, and smiled.

"Well Miki did you get what you needed? I mean are you finally ready to go now?" Kiki asked with a little anger in her voice. Miki just pushed her out of the way with her shoulder and paid Omi. Ken who was still sad stayed in the flower room. Miki was hoping though before they left she would see him again. "Come on Miki! I'm hungry. You got what you needed, so can we go now?" Kiki had her arms crossed, and had an angry yet mischievous look.

"Ok, ok. Let's go." With that Miki and Kiki walked to the door saying goodbye to Omi. Just as they got to the door Miki turned around and waved.

"BYE! Ken! Hope to see you again. Soon! Hey, thanks again." With that Miki left the shop, sad because she did not see Ken right before she left. Turning one last time to smile and wave again, she saw him. Standing at the door and waving back.

"So, what happened? Miki!" Kiki yelled at her. Miki was off in la-la-land so she did not hear anything.

"Huh, what, Who!?" Miki screamed back. Fearing that she was in trouble with Kiki now.

"I said, what happened?" Kiki said once again with a bit of discontent in her voice.

"Nothing. He gave me a dozen Roses and then showed me how to die them. Then I left," Leaving the story half finished hoping Kiki would believe just that.

"Nice. NOW tell me the rest. I know there was more then that," Kiki looked at Miki as she blushed. She was really hoping to keep it a secret. Now knowing she was beat she did not know what to say. But eventually, Miki told Kiki every thing.

Getting home from the flower shop. Miki put all 12 roses in a vase. Wishing she could keep them, but knowing she would have to give them up in the morning. Kiki and Miki sat down and finished their cheeseburgers then. "Time for work," Miki said with an unhappy voice of hate.

"Yea. Let's go," Kiki said this as she finished Miki's burger with an emotionless tone.

Later that night, they went down in the lowest story of their home, about 3 stories under ground. Two shadows arose from within the darkness. One with devil wings dark as the blood within your heart. Her eyes where slit much as a cat's. The lips where like dark black coal. Slowly you could make out her shirt. It had the color of night on it. It tint and black with a silver cord running up the front of it. Then her pants started to become visible. They were black as the darkest of night, with straps hanging down from each side and red lining on the side. She was truly hell's beauty. The other had wings of an angle. Yet the top and tips of the feathers where black the rest was a dull white. Her eyes as dark as a old oak leaf. She had a dark green shirt on, it was a tank top that had sleves. The sleeves where bell sleeves they hung to her knees. Her pants where an even darker green, They hung low on her hips showing part of her belly. The bottom they flared out, they almost covered her whole shoe. She also had two small tails waving at her side. Their colors was indecisive. As the two walked down a long corridor, their faces became clear. 


	2. The date

"So, what'd the boss want us to do again?" The first voice asked from the darkness.

"We've been ordered to guard the prison cells of those that didn't pay their debts to him. He's heard news that some of the prisoner's comrades are planning to break them out. So we have to guard it and assassinate anyone that tries to get near, got that?" The second voice said, emotionless.

"Ok. But do we really have to _assassinate _them?" Said the first voice, a little unhappy at the thought of assassination. She never really liked the thought of blood on her hands.

The lights glared upon their faces. It was Miki and Kiki. 

"Orders are orders, Miki. You either take them or he will kill you! You've been in this business as long as I have; you should know what we have to do. We have to do this, in order to get our…families back," the second voice yelled with anger and discontent, but got softer and soon calmed down.

"Ok. But how much longer do you think we will have to do this, Kiki? I want my family back now!" Miki said with so much sadness in her voice.

"I don't know. I…just don't know," replied Kiki. She looked down at the ground, then up at the prison cell opening. "Come on; let's just get this over with. I don't mind the assassination part; I just want my family back."

Morning came, as Kiki woke up in the apartment. She started grumbling at the sun that was glaring in her eyes. "Ugh, stupid sun! Go away, no more sun, sun is evil," and she pulled the blankets over her and moved around a bit to get comfortable again. Just then, Kiki heard a noise. It was the sound of someone creeping up in her room. It was Miki sneaking up to give Kiki a wake up call. See Miki could never sleep, and when she does she gets up very early. Before Miki could pounce, Kiki yelled with anger, "Not so fast! Don't you even think about jumping on me!" Miki just froze in mid-air.

"Aw, you ruined all the fun. Kiki no fun in the morning," Miki sat down beside Kiki on her bed. She just looked around for a little bit, still waiting for Kiki to wake up.

"Oh, that's right. We have to go somewhere today. Have-to get-motivation-to get-up," Kiki slowly crawled out of bed with her black and red satin pajamas. Miki wanted to know where Kiki had to go so bad. As she walked over to her dresser and got out her clothes. She dragged out a pair of green baggy army paints she bought at Hot Topic not too long ago. They had two straps hanging from the back of then. Then she walked to her other dresser and grabbed her favorite shirt, which had a skull on it. It was a belly shirt and had mesh sleeves. It was completely black except for the skull, which was white. She then put on all her jewelry, which contained mostly spike bracelets and necklaces. Miki just watched patiently thinking about what she meant by 'we have to go somewhere today'.

"Hey, where are we going?" Miki asked getting up and walking to the door.

"Huh? Oh, just somewhere I have to go you're coming with me though, because you dragged me to all those stupid flower shops within a twenty-mile radius of the city! " Kiki said while zipping up her pants.

"But where? Why do I _have_ to go?" Miki started to jump up and down impatiently wanting an answer.

"You'll see." Kiki just left it at that and then motioned for Miki to go on outside and that she would follow. 

As they walked down the street, Miki's shirt glimmered in the sunlight. It was white and dark green with flower designs on it that had glitter all over it. Her shirt was sleeveless and was also a belly shirt. She had on green army pants, except they were much tighter than Kiki's and had no straps. They just had little star designs on them, and flared out at the feet. As they walked down the sidewalk, they passed many people who just stared at them. Kiki didn't really care that they were, but Miki got kind of concerned. But she just kept on walking alongside Kiki.

Meanwhile, Omi was at the coffee shop getting the table ready for later on. "Uh, where is Ken? I told him to be here at 12:40," Omi just sat down at the table and waited for everyone to show up. While he was sitting, he couldn't get the thought of Kiki out of his head. He kept imaging her smiling face, and those dark, mysterious eyes she had. He wondered why they were two different colors. But he didn't find this strange; he found it quite, alluring. He started saying things to himself; "I wonder where she lives…what kind of movies does she like? Does she like…me?" Omi was staring into the abyss of the walkway not noticing that Kiki was walking right in front of his view. He quickly noticed she was coming and got up. "Hey, glad you could make it. Ken's not here yet, but he should be soon," he said looking at Kiki with a blushed face.

Miki noticed that Omi was here and knew that Ken would be too. But wherever she looked, Ken was no where to be found. She soon got a sad look on her face.

"Cheer up Miki, _Ken_ will be here soon," Kiki said with an enthusiastic voice.

"KEN! Where!?!" Miki jumped up looking around, but then soon calmed down knowing she probably looked silly doing that. She had a bad habit of this. For some reason she always got over enthusiastic when someone or thing she liked was coming. She did not like that part about her.

"Chill out for a little while, okay? I'll order us some drinks. What do you want, Kiki?" Omi walked over to Kiki's side for a minute.

"Dr. Pepper will be fine, thanks Omi," Kiki said looking into his eyes, then looked down at the ground, blushing.

"And what do you want, Miki?" Omi walked over to Miki's side and looked at her.

"I'll take Dr. Pepper also. Thanks." Miki looked down at the table, then at Omi and smiled.

"Ok, I'll be back in a sec with your drinks," Omi said as he walked off, but looked back once more at Kiki. Then he stopped at the counter, waiting for the tender to take his order.

Kiki and Miki sat down and just started chatting about useless things. These useless things just happened to be about Omi and Ken. Suddenly, Ken walked up to Omi

"So Kiki, do you like Omi?" Miki asked with intent of getting her to confess. 

"Yes! But do you like Ken?" Kiki asked but before Miki she was Ken over with Omi.

"Hey, I'm here. Sorry I took so long." Ken said with embarrassment in his voice. His hair was all wind blown, because he had came on his wicked cool bike. 

"Finally. They're over there, why don't you go and sit down with them and I'll bring the drinks in a minute, ok?" Omi looked at Ken nodded his head towards the girls, then looked back at the bartender. 

"Ok, and I will take a root beer." Ken said as he walked over to the table the girls were sitting at. The first thing he saw when he walked over there was Miki. There where two sets open the one in front of her, and the one to her right. Ken sat down right beside of her, and to her right and said, "Hey, long time no see." He smiled at her then continued, "so, how are the flowers doing?"

Miki's face perked up instantly. Her eyes had a gleaming sparkle in them as she looked at Ken and smiled. Kiki just sat there and shook her head even more. "They're doing fine! Thank you so much for showing me how to dye them like that!" Her tone was not as loud as usual.

"So, why did you need them so bad?" Ken asked with intent of knowing every little thing about her.

"Well, one of my friends, she was getting married and I needed a gift for her. Why not the thing that made us friends. The Green -Tipped Rose. But she did love them. I gave them to her this morning on the way here." Miki said in a sky voice.

"Well, I'm glade I could help you out. If there is any thing..."Ken was cut of because just then, Omi walked up with the drinks. "Here's yours, Kiki…" he handed her the Dr. Pepper, "and here's yours, Miki…and here's yours, Ken," then Omi sat down beside of Kiki.

"Thanks Omi, so…." Ken tried to think of something to say, or what he was saying, but he had totally forgot.

"Oh, Ken and Miki…I don't want to be rude, but could you two go talk over there for a sec, I have to talk to Kiki. Alone." Omi looked at Ken then at Miki with a hinting tone.

"Sure, I guess," Miki started to freak out a bit, but in a good way. 

"Yea, sure…" Ken got up out of his chair, then helped Miki out of hers and walked over to the other open table. This table was in the far-left corner. It sat facing the large side glass window. The window that over looked the parks flower's garden and the pond. It was one of those tables that where 3/4th your body height. Miki loved those kinds of tables it made her feel big. Even though she was already taller then Kiki, and Omi. And just about as talk as Ken. Ken and Miki both looked over once more at Omi and Kiki, but soon looked over at each other again.

There was a moment of silence between Omi and Kiki. Kiki just stared into Omi's dark blue eyes, getting lost in his soul. Omi did the same, looking into her red and green eyes. He too, was getting lost within her soul. "Hey, Kiki…why are your eyes two different colors? Usually, someone with eyes like that would have one blue eye and one green. But you, yours are different. Why is that?" Omi looked at her eyes with even more content.

"Well, to tell the truth, I really don't know. People find me strange and weird because of it, and they often stare at me and are afraid of me. But I really don't care. I like my eyes. I like yours too…" she smiled at Omi with a blushing face. He looked at her and smiled too.

"Thanks. But the reason I wanted to talk to you alone was because; I have this other job that sort of cuts into my life a bit. I work with Ken in it. Its called...something I can't tell you right now. But we are hunting down some people that have hostage. So we have to go and get them. I just wanted you to know this; because…well, it's just…" Omi was starting to stutter and couldn't find the right words to say.

"Just what, Omi?" Kiki asked looking sad into his eyes even more.

"Ever since you walked into the flower shop with Miki, I've noticed something different about you. It's like, I've known you for a long time, but never knew it. And the more I think about it, the more I think about you. (Note: that's a given.) I've never seen anyone quite like you before. That's why I asked them to go away for a bit. It's because I want to get to know you more, before I have to go back to my job." Omi stopped, looked down at his drink and swirled his straw around in it. He looked at Kiki and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, she stopped him.

"It was the same with me. I've felt like I've known you for a long time and didn't know it too. And I get what you're trying to say;" Kiki smiled and blushed some more.

"Y…You do?" Omi looked up at her, with a sort of confused look, but happy.

"You want to ask me out, don't you?" Kiki cocked her head a bit while looking at Omi.

"Well, that's if… you want to. I just thought--" Kiki stopped him before he could finish.

"Yea, I will." Kiki nodded her head and smiled at Omi with a truly happy face, which she hasn't felt in a very long time. "But I too, have another job I have to work for. It's a night job, I can't tell you much about it. I'm sorry, but I wish I could," her smile quickly turned to a frown.

"That's great, but it's ok. I understand what mean. We can't tell anyone about our job either. Although I've told it to you, but I feel as if I can trust you. So you don't have to tell me, I won't force you;" he looked down at his drink again, then back at Kiki. Omi started to lean over slowly to Kiki, getting closer to her face. Just then, their lips touched. Kiki was startled at first, but gradually gave in. After a minute or so, they finally let go. "So, um…do you want to go to the park? Then can I walk you home?" Omi set his hand on top of Kiki's that was on the table.

"Su…Sure…" Kiki was cherry red by this time. She looked down at Omi's hand on hers. She felt a sense of contentment. Her heart was racing in her chest. This was a feeling that she had not felt in years. Her loneliness seemed to melt away within his eyes. For once in her life, she had found true happiness.

Meanwhile, as Kiki and Omi were talking, Ken and Miki were having a conversation as well. Ken was sitting close next to Miki, swirling his straw in his drink. Miki was sitting with her legs crossed, and her elbows on the table, as she took her straw and picked up drink in it then let it go in her cup. She couldn't help but keep staring into Ken's eyes. "Miki, do you believe in…true love?" Ken looked at Miki and smiled. "And do you believe in....love at...first site?" Ken stated to get really nevus.

"Um, yea. I do. I believe in it with all my heart. Do you?" Miki started to blush. She didn't really know how to answer that question. So she answered it with the truth.

"Yes, I do. When I was helping you dye those flowers, I had a sense that, well, and I knew something about you. Something that I don't have for other people, or other girls for that matter," Ken slowed down his tone.

"Really? What's that?" Miki questioned, with a tone that was unlike her. Slow, low, and calm. She was starting to blush more.

"I started to feel or more so sense that you have a great amount of love, but no one to give it to. So you have a lot of sadness in your heart as well. I feel the same way, but I never had anyone to give my love to. That's why I think I like kids a lot. They give you love and they don't fight their heart. They tell you plane out if they like you or not. So, I was thinking, after you left. Well, I wasn't thinking but, more so hoping that you where the one I am meant to be with. We feel the same way. Don't we? Ken turned his whole body to Miki. "I wanted to ask you…will you, go on a date with me? Today? We can go to the park." He touched her hands softly.

"You're…asking _me_ out? Um…well, ok!" Miki seemed excited at first, then calmed down and grasped his hands also. For some reason unknown to her, she didn't feel alone anymore. She knew that someone loved her. She felt warm inside, and she felt…happy. "Ken, I must tell you.... I feel the same way as you do. I want to love someone with all my heart. But I never can. I'm too afraid of being left alone, or getting forgotten. That's why I don't so much a fiction for many guys. But, you. You are so different. I'm not scared of showing how much I like you. And I do think and hope that we are meant to be with one another." Miki smiled a sweet smile that Ken could not help but fall in love with. He smiled back but then it turned in to a frown.

"Miki, I must tell you. I have another job besides the flower shop. I work with for a group of secret agents." He could not bring himself to say he killed people. "And I have a mission tonight, which concerns life or death. So if I don't make it.... I just wanted to tell you now that…I.... I…love you;" he leaned over towards Miki. She leaned back a bit and turned her head to the window. Ken looked sad but knew she had good reason to do this. He put his arm around her. And turned her head back to himself.

"Miki, why?" He asked with sadness in his voice. Miki just looked at him with tears in her eyes. Ken was taken back at this and wiped them away as they started to roll down her face.

"Ken I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I don't think I can take another loss of someone I love." Meaning she could not take the pain of someone being taken from her. Like her family. "I love you too. But if it means you will leave then I won't love you. The tears kept coming and Ken kept pushing them away.

"Miki, listen to me." Miki looked at him clear in the eyes; he took his hands and cupped her face in them. "I will not leave you. Never!" With Ken's words she felt comfort. She smiled and rubbed the last of the tears out of her eyes. "You know Miki; I still owe you a kiss." Ken said this as he lined in. His hands still holding her face. Miki put her arms around him. He moved in even closer. Right before their lips touched. He said "I would never leave you." Then their lips locked in a sweet kiss, of true love.

"Ahem, are you guys ready to go?" Omi and Kiki walked up to them. Startled, they jumped and looked up at them both.

"Uh, yea. We're ready. Ready Miki?" Ken got up and held his hand out to help Miki up.

"Yea, I'm ready," she blushed even more and grabbed his hand and got up. As they all walked out and to the park Omi took Kiki's hand in his then he kissed her hand. Kiki blushed but just smiled. She looked at him and then laid her head on his shoulder. At the same time Miki and Ken where holding hands as well she had not let go of his hand sense he took it in the shop. It was kind of weird to see Ken and Miki compared to Kiki and Omi. Even though their heights where different, but with in reason to one another. Miki's hand was so small compared to Ken's. Miki almost had to hold his fingers instead of his hand. Kiki's hand and Omi's hand where the perfect guy-girl hands.

"Kiki, do you want to ditch them and go somewhere on our own?" Omi asked as he looked back and winked at Kiki.

"Well, I guess. If you don't try any thing!" Kiki yelled. With that they where gone. Leaving Ken and Miki to one another.

"I wonder where they went? I guess I don't care too much as long as you are with me Ken." Miki said with a smile. She stopped and turned to Ken and hugged him feeling so warm and happy in his arms.

"I will stay with you forever." Ken smiled and put his hands in Miki's hair. Taking the clip she had out. Her hair fell to the side of her face. Miki looked at him; being made at the fact her hair was down. She loved long hair but hated it down. Ken just smiled and kissed her. She forgot all about the hair clip now.

Mean while Omi and Kiki where walking down a hidden path in the park. Soon they stopped and just looked in to each other's eyes. Happy to be alive and with one another. Omi put his arms around Kiki's waist and pulled her to him. Feel so great to be with him Kiki did not think and put her around him and sliding them up the back of his shirt. Slowly they kissed.

"Ken you know I have always wanted to do something..." Miki carried off.

"What is it?" Ken asked with joy of what it might be.

"I have always wanted to lay under a big tree in a nice park with someone and fall a sleep there." Miki started to blush feeling stupid. Ken just looked at her and smiled.

"Very well, We will. I know a nice tree. And I think you will like it." Ken took Miki's hand, and ran with her to the place he had in mind. It was on the top of a hill overlooking one of the ponds. It was covered in flowers and beauty. Ken sat down and Miki came with. He moved closer to her, and whispered in her ear.

"Go on and lay down, and go to sleep." With a kiss on her cheek she did. She was so happy and comfortable she fell right to sleep. Ken looked at her and smiled moving her bangs out of her eyes. He kissed her again.

Omi and Kiki were doing the same. Sleeping soundly right beside one another. Kiki had her arms pulled up close to her as she laid in Omi's arms. His arms where resting nicely on her back. Like that they stayed until the rain came.


	3. Death of the Loved

It was about 5:30 when the rain started to come down. Kiki and Omi awoke with sleepy eyes. Kiki was more awake, and started to grumble a bit. "Please tell me that is rain. If that if it is bird pee I will be so frickin' MAD!" Kiki yelled. Omi just looked at her. He was still half asleep. They where there for a good three hours.

"I think it is rain." Omi said as he pointed up at the clouds. "Well, I guess we better go find Miki and Ken. You don't mind getting a little wet do you?" Omi asked this in worriment hoping she wasn't like those girls who can't stand getting water on them, thinking its going to mess their make-up.

"No, I don't mind. I really kind of like it. I haven't played in the rain for so many years. It makes me feel like I have peace within myself." Omi just smiled as Kiki said this. He had not played in the rain for years either. Not since the time when he was taken away. He had tried to keep his child hood out of his head. "Well, we better go find Miki and Ken as you said. What time is it? Do you know?" Kiki asked hoping they would not be late for work.

"It is....about 5:35 pm." Omi said as he looked down at his watch. Kiki just smiled and thanked him.

Mean while, Ken woke up from the rain. Miki on the other hand never got wet. All thanks to Ken, and how he was sleeping. "Miki, wake up. It's raining." Ken laid his hand on her shoulder and slowly shook her. Miki had not slept this well or deep since she was a child. But slowly Miki woke up. 

"It's raining? But, how come I'm not wet and you are?" Miki asked before she thought the whole thing through. She started to blush. Ken just smiled and helped her up. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Let's go find Kiki and Omi." He took Miki's hand and ran in the rain. Action or more so looking like small kids who just go out of school and were so happy when they played in the rain. All of them guessed they would be at the Coffee shop. Going up there was a good idea, even though none of them really knew the others would be there. Coincidentally, all of them met up at the coffee shop just at the same time. Everyone just walked up and smiled at each other.

"I think it's time to go home. What do you think Kiki?" Omi looked at her with water dripping from his hair. Kiki was quite glad she did not have a white shirt on like Miki did. Even though Miki's shirt had dark green on it, most of the shirt was white. The only part that was green was the bottom. Like if much of the shirt got wet.

"Yea, I think we better get going. What about you? Ready to go Miki?" Kiki asked with a little joy looking at Miki hiding behind Ken so no one could see her shirt. Ken was just standing there smiling a little smile of joy.

"Well, I think it's a good idea." Looking down at her shirt and then smiling an embarrassed smile. 

"I have to get ready for work anyways, and so do you, Miki," Kiki looked at Miki with a disappointed face. They soon left the coffee shop and walked down the sidewalk. Ken had gotten his leather jacket out of his bike's side compartment and gave it to Miki so she would not have to walk around in a wet, white shirt, and be embarrassed to be seen. Omi and Kiki were side by side in front, while Ken and Miki were by each other in the back. Ken looked down at Omi's hand, and noticed him reaching for Kiki's hand. He saw that Omi grabbed her hand, and Kiki looked at him, but just smiled and grasped it back. Ken then reached for Miki's hand and grasped it tight. This startled Miki for a second, but she just looked at him, blushed and smiled, and smoothly grasped his hand also. Once they reached Miki and Kiki's apartment, they said their goodbyes. Omi gave Kiki a little kiss on the cheek, while Ken did the same with Miki. Miki hugged Ken tight before he left, knowing that he had a secret mission that night. A tear came from her face, but she quickly wiped it away, unaware that Kiki had seen it. Kiki reached for Omi and hugged him tight, whispering in his ear, "be careful, please Omi," and then let go. 

"I will, don't worry," Omi replied. Soon both Ken and Omi walked away from the girls waving goodbye. The girls waved back and went into their apartment. 

"Are you ready for tonight, Miki?" Kiki looked down at the ground near her door, then at Miki. She had a sad look on her face.

"Yea, I just hope everything goes ok," with that said, Miki walked in her room and Kiki walked in hers. They both closed their doors, and night began to fall.

Within the darkness of the 3rd floor in the basement of a building, two shadows arose again. Looking the same as they did last night, just this time the one with angel wings had a coat on. A leather coat.

"Boss said it was time. He said they are coming." Miki said with tears in her eyes knowing what she would have to do. Kill. She never liked the thought of killing any one or any thing for that matter. "Life is to sweet a thing to be the one to take it."

"Would you rather our families be killed and everyone who we ever cared about and maybe our selves, or even 2 or 3 men who have done nothing wrong be killed as well?" Kiki asked angrier, fearing that Miki might chicken out. Because not just Miki's family's lives were in danger of death, but the death of her family as well.

"How can you say that, Kiki? You know god damn well WE are the ones doing wrong. If any one is meant to die it should be us!" Miki yelled back a Kiki. As she ran off.

"That damn girl is going to get me killed, as well as herself. Damnit, I don't know how she expects me to think like that in a time like this…though…I do. I just cant tell her. I just…don't know how." Kiki muttered to herself. But she could not help but feel the same way as Miki. She would never tell her the how she really felt inside, because she was mainly afraid. Afraid that it might make her weak, and afraid that she didn't know how to tell her.

* At Weiss:*

"You guys, this is going to be the big one. Remember, life or death." Aya said to the other Weiss members.

"Let's make this quick and hard. I have a date tonight so I want to make it early." Another man said with a nasty smile on his face.

"Well, I just hope we don't die. I want to be with her." Ken trailed off as he looked at Omi, knowing Omi would know what he meant.

"I'm with Ken. I just hope we don't die." Omi spoke up.

"You know the plan. There are two front gate watchers, and two inside gate watchers. Youji and I will take the two on the inside. Ken and Omi, take the to outside guardians. Any questions?" Aya put in.

"Yea, about the two outside guards, what are there weapons?" Ken asked to know which one he wanted to take.

"The right side is guarded by a bow (aka a staff). The left side uses hand-to-hand combat, but also uses a large sword that is kept hidden until the last moment. Is that all you need to know? If so, lets get out of here." Aya said in an angered tone.

"Yea," all of the guys left the shop and headed to the site. It was called MickDags Castle.

*At MickDags Castle:*

"Miki, Kiki you two know that you are my secret weapons. I want you two to take the front line, the gate. If any one should get through, I hope they will be badly hurt and easy to take down after they get in. You both know what happens if I win. Your families will be free." The boss said as he turned his seat to the TV screen. "Look here." Pointing to the large screen. "There will be four opponents, it's not to hard for you two. Now is it?"  
"NO Sir!" Both of them said as one.

"Good. Now the opponents will be armed. One will have bugnuks (tiger's claws). Be careful he can get in with close range and cut deep, another will use plain wire. This is quite deadly, you know how it feels to get to get a paper cute. Well imagine that with wire. If it gets around your neck you're as good as dead. The third one will use a variety of weapons: arrows, bow, gun, and darts. These are just a few of them. He is good with long range. And the most deadly of them all will use a Nihonto (Japanese Sword).

I want both of you to take them on together. Got that?" 

"Yes, sir!" Miki and Kiki yelled.

"Now go my death angel, and go my devil beauty." With that Kiki and Miki left. Neither of them talked while they where going to the gate. They guessed it would be better to keep quite. Not knowing what they would say if they did speak. An hour went by, and then the attack came.

Four men came up to the gate. Miki and Kiki had their weapons ready. Their hearts pounding only hoping for the time when their families would be free.

It was dark. Darker then normal. Those few minutes of watching the men come forward, seemed forever. All you could hear, was the pounding of one another's hearts. Everyone just stared at each other, walking, standing, waiting. Sweat was dripping from Miki's face. Kiki just stood there, emotionless as she always is when time comes for assassination. Her eyes had lost their mysterious look now. They no longer contained brightness, only darkness, hate, anger, and emptiness. Miki's eyes were blanketed by a coat of tears, knowing she had to kill, but not wanting to. All she could think about, was getting her family back. As the men walked forward, the night became darker, and rain began to fall.

"Move aside, we wish not to spill your blood." A man said wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. He had an orange coat around his waist. He had on biker gloves with claws coming from them and a pair of goggles on. He seemed to be missing something…a jacket. 

"We will never let you pass. Not even over our dead bodies." The girl with angel wings yelled.

"Tuff talk for you to say. When you don't really know what you are up against." The smallest of the four men said. He was in all black with a jacket that was bordered in white.

"We know good and well what is going to happen. You all…WILL DIE BY ME!" Yelled the girl with devil wings. They just stood there. No one made a move. Just then the two men who had spoke charged the girls. The other two jumped right over them and landed on the first walkway of the gate. Kiki and Miki didn't know what to do. Go after them, or stay and take on the other two? Thinking the other two guards could take them, and if they couldn't, the 27 other men would. Miki looked back just in time to block the man's attack. This was way to close for her. The man's claws were no more then three inches from her face. Kiki who just barley managed to dodge the arrow that was flying to her face, jumped for the young man that shot it and started to throw punches faster than the eye could see.

Meanwhile, Miki managed to throw the man off of her. She jumped to the side and started running after him. After a few rounds of this they both were out of breath. Maybe the boss got the thing wrong and the guy with the Nihonto was not the best but this guy was. Miki jumped back and so did the man. They looked at one another. Still to dark to really make out any features of the other person, they continued to fight.

Talking in a deep voice Miki spoke. As lighting flashed. "Haa, a thunder storm, this will go well with your undoing. By my hands you shall pay." Miki stood there with defenses up not knowing when he would strike next. Then all of a sudden lighting flashed right beside them. They both jumped backed, shocked that it had landed so close. This made a dead bush near the building catch fire. Ken got a quick glimpse of her face. With the fire's light, it looked like Miki. As he saw her, she saw him. 

The fire arose. Now illuminating the fighters even more. Miki took a step back, with shock of who was before her. Ken just stared thinking maybe it was a trick. It could be his mind playing a trick on him. Knowing how bad he wanted to see her, and how bad he did not want to fight this battle.

"KEN?!" Miki screamed as she took three more steps back. She slowly lowered her staff. Her eyes filled with tears. "This could not be him. He would never be a killer. He would never." Then she started to think deeper than she has ever thought before in battle. 'I thought I would never kill. But look at me, I have and I will. This can't be true. This must be a bad dream', she thought. Ken took a step towards her. "Ken, is that you? Ken!" Miki shuddered slowly letting tears feel her eyes and letting them fall. She wanted Ken to come over and wipe them away but he wouldn't. This was a fight. He would never go easy on her. Never! Even if he really wanted to he could not.

"M...Mi..MIKI!" Ken said in fear of the thought of it being true. "No, you're not Miki. She would never..." He trailed of. "Or would she…?" With the sound of her name being called, Miki started to walk towards him. She drug her staff along side of her. Ken, who still thought it was a trick of some sort, took a defensive stand. Miki came within two feet of him and started to speak. "Ken? Ken..." as she finished saying 'Ken', she was right in front of him. He slowly let his guard down. It was Miki. It really was. He lowered his hands, then stood up straight, looking at the tears falling on her cheeks.

"Mi...ki...? Is that really you?" Ken asked in question, but he all ready knew the answer.

"Yes...It...Is me." Miki replied with even more tears falling. She dropped her staff and fell upon him, wrapping her arms around him holding the top of his shoulders. She buried her face into his neck. "K..eeeenn..na! Miki cried. Ken put his arms around her waist and hugged her tight. He had wished to see her again but not like this. Kiki saw what was going on. Even though she knew it was Ken and Omi now she still would not stop fighting. Even if she wanted to she just couldn't. Kiki swore to herself to never lose to anyone again…never. Fighting is something she can't lose in. This anger of knowing she couldn't stop pushed her further. Even fighting the one she loved, she wouldn't stop, because she was blinded. She's been blinded from seeing the love right in front of her. This is why she won't stop. No one has ever tried to unlock her unguided love, so she fell in a pit of nothingness but hate and disregard, fighting all that opposed her. It was like something was taking over her. Rage maybe. Or even something worse. The hatred and darkness itself, consuming her body and mind, forcing her to fight.

"MIKI what are you doing!?!" Kiki yelled with the most evil in her voice. (Note: The wings did It. ^^ really they did, ok not really, but its fun to think.) "Why are you stopping?! You must fight! You know what is at stake!" Kiki yelled as her anger started to swell up inside her.

"I know Kiki. But, I don't care any more. I don't. I want my family back so bad, but not at the loss of Ken's life. I.... I can't bring my self to do it. Kill me now if you wish cause I won't make another attack." Miki said with sorrow in her voice, but also with determination. Ken looked down at her. Feeling happy to hear what she had said, yet sad to hear it as well. Then all of a sudden he had an idea. He pushed Miki away with great force. Making her stumbled and fall. 

Kiki continued to fight Omi, still blinded that he was only dodging and blocking her. Suddenly, Kiki threw her hand towards Omi's face faster than he could dodge, and then fell back to the ground. He took his hands, touched his cheek, and felt blood dripping from where she had cut him. Omi just stared at his hand for a minute, then looked at Kiki. He jumped up and flung out his knives. At that moment, Omi couldn't think of anything and what to do. He still had no idea it was Kiki. At the blink of an eye, he threw three knives at Kiki, hitting her with two of them. One almost near her heart, the other in her stomach. Kiki fell to her knees, holding both of the knives. Blood was running down her hands from holding the knives. Omi looked down at her with emotionless eyes. She looked up, and started to spit up blood. Kiki then used all her force to drive the knives out of her, gritting her teeth, trying not to scream with the intense pain. Omi saw this, then drew out his darts and prepared one for Kiki's body. go

Kiki got up, her hair fallen down and drenched with rain, blocking her face. She then tilted her head slightly enough so that you could see her eyes and a little of her face. Just when she lifted her head, a flash of lighting brighter than the last struck right beside of them. Kiki stood still. Once the lighting flashed, Kiki's face was illuminated. Omi felt a shock of nothing like he has ever felt before. He saw her face, and knew it was Kiki. He saw her eyes. The left being red, and the right being green. He let go of the darts as they fell to the ground. He silently said her name, "Ki….Ki…ki?" A teardrop started to crawl its way down his cheek. She did not hear him. Her ears were filled with the sound of fighting and death as she stood there. She couldn't hear his voice. She started to charge for him again, Omi stopped and realized she was coming and started to dodge her again, trying to get her to stop.

Ken looked at Miki. He smiled an evil smile. "Fine, I will kill you then." He took a look at Omi. Who had found out what he was doing.

"Great minds think alike." Omi said. As he dodged Kiki again.

Ken walked up to Miki, who now had no power to cry. She looked up at his beautiful teal eyes. Ken slowly knelt down. "Stand up. UP!" Ken said demandingly. Miki stood keeping her eyes on his the whole time. He grabbed her by the jacket, his claws almost in her throat. Pulling her up the rest of the way and to him. She was now about a half inch from his face when he kissed her hard. As if he was a mad man who wanted to kill her but needed his kiss first. He then took his claws and scratched the side of her face just enough for some blood to come. Miki who was now dazed at this just looked at him in fear. 'What was he doing this for? Why?' Miki thought to herself. Kiki, seeing what he had done became even more enraged. Yes, she had said she would kill her if she chickened out but she did not mean it. She really did not want any thing to happen to her. She was the only family she had left. Even though they where not really family at all. Kiki stopped throwing attacks at Omi, looked at him with eyes that looked like the devil's himself, and ran to Miki. But Omi got in the way again, not letting her through. He kept her from getting within fifteen feet of Miki and Ken. Miki closed her eyes in fear and awaiting the strike of death. Ken slowly leans in and whispered in her ear.

"Don't fear me. I'm trying to save you." As he said this he slipped her a small bomb placing it in the jacket pocket. "Use that well. And listen, I want you to be enraged. Get mad. At least pretend to. Kill me!" Ken pulled away as he kissed her wounded cheek. "I love you."

Miki looked at him, then at Kiki. She still had hatred filled in her eyes, but looked confused. She didn't know what was going on. Her breath quickened. Omi started to walk forward to her and said, "Kiki, please listen to me. It's me, Omi. I don't want to hurt you in any way. I love you too much to even cause you pain though I have , please listen, we have a plan to save you and Miki," he stopped and held his arms out trying to touch her, but she quickly backed away.

"O….Omi? Is that….LIAR! These are all lies I hear! How can you love someone such as me!? I've tried to kill you, damnit! I don't deserve your love for what I have done to you!" she yelled with tears now bursting out, her eyes wide and sad with anger.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Omi ran to her and pushed her against a wall. "I do love you! That's why I don't want to hurt you! You are worth everything to me, I never want to give you up. People do love you…I love you…Kiki, please…" Omi started to slow down, knowing that Aya might over hear him yelling. He slowly whispered to Kiki the plan, and kissed her for the longest time that night. Then he backed away. Kiki was just silenced the whole time, she couldn't say a word.

"Die now, Ken. But remember it's all in the name of love." Miki took her staff in her hand and jabbed Ken in the ribs with it. This caused him to 'cough up blood'. He took a few steps back. Then ran at her. Miki hit him an across the neck knocking him out. At the same time Kiki had finished off Omi by cornering him and then lifting him up in the air by the throat. Then she took her sword hidden behind her back, and took the tip of it and ran it across Omi's throat so fast blood shot out in a line. Omi fell to the ground, lifeless.

"That was too easy." Laughed Kiki, trying to get over what she had heard

earlier, and finally believing in what she thought was a lie. Miki just looked at her, and shook her head. They both looked at the guys they had just slain. Then they looked at the camera that the boss most likely was watching. They gave him thumbs up.

They walked in the gates seeing the guards slain. Blood coated the floor. Miki frowned, since she hated the fact that blood was every where, yet she was glad that it was bad men blood. As they walked down the path to the bosses castle, the bottoms of Miki's and Kiki's clothes where getting soaked in blood. Kiki looked at Miki. "You fool. How dare you love that man. Ha, but I guess your love for him is no more." Kiki glared at Miki, knowing Miki would hate what she just said. But she only did it to keep people guessing.

"My love for him is still strong. It will never die." Miki said in replied. Entering the boss's office, they saw Aya and Youji. They where talking to the boss trying to get a peace treaty.

"Well, look who it is. My Goddess of Death and my Hell's Beauty Assassin. I would like you two to meat Mr. Aya and Mr. Youji. Please girls, take these men to the cells. I have given them back their men." Boss looked at the girls with an evil smile. Miki and Kiki noticed that he was not being so nice just to be kind. But he had the "wire" around his neck. 

"Very well, come with us." Miki said as she put her hand on her cheek. She pulled out something from her jacket. As she opened the door and let them out, Kiki went first. Then Aya, then Youji. Miki followed in silence.

"I see Ken got you good." Youji said with a smile. Miki just looked at him. 

"Yea lucky him. But I got him back. He's dead now." Aya and Youji looked at her, then at Kiki.   
"Oh, and so is Omi." Kiki laughed. Miki who was now walking behind hoping they would not try any thing on Kiki, turned and looked at the boss before she shut the door. Just before the door closed all the way Miki threw something in. A few minutes later when they were about to go down the stairs they heard a loud explosion. It was the boss's office. Miki had thrown in the bomb Ken had given her. With that they all looked at her and she smiled an evil smile.

"Now, guys, let us get this over with." Kiki said as she walked down the stairs.

Ken and Omi had heard the explosion and ran to the bottom level scene they were on the ground floor. They had to go down three leaves, not seven like everyone else. So they made it to the jail much faster. They waited there for the girls and the rest of Weiss. A few moments later Kiki opened the door to the cell room. Miki was right behind her, then Aya and Youji in quick pursuit. Ken and Omi knew what was most likely to happen. Aya would try and kill the girls. So they hid in the shadows.

"Here we are, take them." Kiki said as she threw Aya the keys. Youji got the sign to kill Kiki and Miki. Just as he went to release the wire, Ken and Omi stepped out of the shadows. Omi's neck was slightly dripping of blood. Kiki had only given him a long thin cut that would not cause much damage, but look like his throat was slit in the suicidal manner.

"Now, are you trying to kill these girls?" Ken asked in question. As he finished, Miki put her arms around him, and Kiki did the same to Omi, whipping the blood from his neck.

"You dog you!" Youji yelled with happiness. He never liked to kill girls. Aya looked at Omi and Ken.

"It's ok, Aya. They're on our side. See we aren't dead, and we aren't hurt badly." Omi said a little worried. He did not want Aya to get mad and try and kill them all for betraying.

"Those girls are the ones...." He trailed off. "From the shop the other day!" With that they left. 

*Later that night:*

All the Weiss Guys and Kiki and Miki where in the flower shop. Miki and Kiki were telling all of them what had happened and why they did it. As Miki sat beside of Ken on the sofa, Kiki was sitting on Omi's lap in the arm chare. 

"Yea, and then Ken cut me." Miki said as she gave him the evil eye. She really wasn't mad at him, but it did hurt. Ken touched her hand that she had on her cut, and Miki's heart began to melt…again.

"I'm sorry Miki, I really am. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Ken said for the hundredth time in the last three hours.

"I forgive you, Ken." Miki said, as he kissed her cheek. 

"Well, Aya are you really that mad? I mean it did work out pretty well." Omi said as he looked at Aya in fear.

"I guess I could let it slide. THIS TIME." With that Ken and Omi took Miki and Kiki home.

"Goodnight Ken." Miki kissed him softly and smiled. At the same time Kiki and Omi where all over each other. "Um, Kiki! Time to go in!" Miki yelled as she pulled Kiki off of Omi.

"Goodnight, Omi. I love you!" Kiki smiled and kissed him again.

"See you in the morning guys" with that they went inside. And a new day was about to begin.


	4. Date of Memories

It was a cloudy morning as Kiki woke up and sat up in her bed. "Man, I feel all bruised up and shit. I wonder, is Omi ok?" She asked herself. She looked around her room, and noticed bandages all over the floor. She thought to herself. 'Why are their bandages all over the floor?' Then she remembered; she was fighting all night, last night. She looked down at where she had received her wounds, and there were bandages around her torso and stomach. Some blood had bled through the bandage and Kiki gently touched it. "How come I can't feel any pain? It's a deep wound; I should be hurting like hell. But I'm not…"

Kiki got up out of bed and started to pick up the bandages lying everywhere. She found a vacant drawer and put the bandages in it. Her room was dulled with the loss of sunlight. She started to get dressed, hopping, trying to put on her black baggy pants with zippers lining them. She then carefully took off her pajama shirt, slipped on her white shirt with a little skull saying, "Am I dead yet?", and then put on all her necklaces and bracelets. She walked over to her phone and looked at a small piece of paper she had written on a couple days ago. It had a phone number on it. It was Omi's number. She picked up her phone and dialed the number. Kiki waited patiently as it rang.

"Hello?" Said a voice.

"Is Omi there?" Kiki asked softly.

"This is he." Omi answered back.

"Hey, its Kiki. How's it going? Are you…feeling better than yesterday?" She asked, looking down at her floor.

"Oh, hey. Yea, I'm feeling a lot better, now. What's going on with you?" He asked with a happy tone.

"Nothing' much, I just called to ask you something," she paused.

"What's that?" Omi asked, curiously.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie with me. I'm going to leave in a little bit, and really didn't feel like going by myself;" Kiki looked out her window.

"Well, sure, I'll go. Why isn't Miki going with you?" Omi too, stared out his window.

"She's got some plans today;" Kiki just stopped at that.

"Ok, that sounds good. What are we going to see?" He asked.

"Resident Evil 2," she said with an excited tone.

"Oh, one of my favorites. I'll be ready in a few, ok?" He started to walk back over to his desk.

"Ok, I'll be there in a little bit. Bye," Kiki put the phone down and jumped twice with a happy face.

Omi set his phone down, and looked at the picture sitting right beside it. It was a picture of Kiki and him at the park. He picked it up, and gently rubbed his finger down Kiki's figure in the picture. He then sat the picture down, and walked over to his dresser to get some pants and a shirt. He grabbed his baggiest pair, which he knew Kiki would love. He slipped off his pajama shorts, which was all he wore to bed, and pulled up the dark blue, baggy pants. He put on a belt, but left it a little loose so about an inch of his boxers showed. They were blue checkered boxers. He then grabbed his favorite shirt which was a blue muscle shirt with a greatly designed cross on the front. He slipped it on, then grabbed his jacket with white lining and put it on. Just after he had put on his jacket, there was a knock on the door. It was Kiki. He ran up to the door and peeked out of the little hole and saw her, leaning on the wall.

He opened the door and smiled instantly at seeing Kiki's face. "Hey, that was quick," he said still smiling.

"I'm a fast walker. Nice pants," Kiki giggled and smiled back at him. "So, you ready to go?" She looked at him with a curious face.

"Yup, ready as I'll ever be," Omi said laughing.

"Well, let's go," Kiki grabbed his hand and started for the sidewalk. Omi held on to his doorknob trying to close his door before he left. Then went along with Kiki's pulling. He finally caught up with her and walked by her side. He took his hand and twirled his fingers in her hand, lifting them up to his face, rubbing her fingers on his lips. Kiki looked at him and smiled, then gently pushed her body against his as they walked to the theater. They gazed into each other's eyes the whole way there.

Once they got to place to get tickets, Kiki pulled out her wallet, but Omi put his hand on it and pushed it down saying, "It's ok, I'll pay for it," then pulled out his wallet. 

Kiki tried to argue. "But you don't need to pay for me, don't waste your money on me;" she looked at him with aggravated eyes.

"But I want to, it's my treat, don't worry about it." He looked at her, smiled and laughed. Kiki just crossed her arms and laughed and shook her head. Once they got the tickets, they went inside and got their drinks and popcorn. They both ran laughing trying not to waste a minute and trying not to spill the popcorn. They went into the theater room, and found a whole row, empty, and raced each other to the top. They finally settled down and waited for the movie to start. 

Half way through the movie, a scary part made Kiki jump. She held onto Omi's hand while he grasped her in return. She looked up at him, as he looked down upon her. Like the casual make-out scene in the movies that occur so much, they slowly reached each other's faces, touching lips and kissed. Omi's hand reached over and touched Kiki's face, brushing the other hand through her long, delicate hair. Kiki's hands were around Omi completely. They kissed slowly, then let go, pausing, looking at each other, then kissed once more. Omi found Kiki's ear and whispered into it, "I love you." Kiki looked into his eyes and smiled gently and kissed his tender lips once more. They finally let go, but held tight to each other's hands throughout the rest of the movie.

The movie soon ended and everyone was crowding out of the theater. Omi and Kiki walked out, holding hands as usual, then stopped at the corner of the building. Omi looked at Kiki and asked, "so, you want to go somewhere else?" He then looked out to the oncoming traffic.

"Sure, but where?" Kiki looked at him, smiling, then at the road.

"Hmm, I know. But it's a surprise. You have to close your eyes, ok?" He smiled and laughed. Then he waved down a bus, and led Kiki aboard.

"A surprise? I love surprises!" Kiki laughed and closed her eyes as he led her aboard.

"No peeking!" Omi said looking at Kiki, smiling. The bus stopped at its destination, and only Omi and Kiki got off. Kiki, blinded, was stumbling everywhere. But Omi was they're guiding her the whole way. Omi finally reached where he wanted to go, and motioned for Kiki to sit down. He sat down along with her. He then put his right arm around her, and put his left hand on her eyes, then said, "Ok, you can look now," and pulled his hands away. As he did, Kiki opened her eyes, and they all of a sudden got bigger. Her face lightened up with what she saw. 

"Oh, Omi! It's beautiful! How did you know?" Kiki looked across the Silver Lake, as tiny fireflies were dancing across the water. The sun was setting, so there was a beautiful glow of orange and red and dark blue on the water. With the sparkles of the fireflies, it made the water glow even brighter. 

"I know you love the feel of nature and stuff, so I thought you might like this. It's where I used to go when I was…little…" Omi paused, but looked up at Kiki and smiled to hide his sudden emotion. 

"I know I shouldn't go here, but why do you not like your childhood so much?" Kiki had a sudden look of sadness on her face. She looked deep within Omi's eyes.

Omi started to tell her about his past, but paused every now and then to think about it. He didn't want to think about it, but he loved Kiki enough to let her know how he felt about things such as this. Then, a tear started to come from Omi's dark eye. It started to roll down his cheek. Kiki stopped it before it reached his chin.

"Oh, Omi…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" Omi stopped her.

"Its ok, its not your fault. I've just tried to keep this hidden for so long. But now, I realize that it's best to have someone to know about it too," Omi started to cry a little more. 

"Omi…" Kiki looked at him, thinking it didn't have to be this way. She then grabbed him with her soft arms and pulled him to her chest. She hugged him tight, and started to cry with him. Tears were rolling down both of their cheeks. They sat there for the rest of the evening until it started to get a dark. 

Kiki took her hands and lifted Omi's face so she could look into his eyes. She spoke softly to him, "Omi, my past is very similar to yours. My family very often used me for their own benefits, not caring for me. A lot of them died right in front of my eyes. I thought it just all coming back to them for the way they treated me. But in the end, I wound up trying to save the rest that were still alive. I've always felt alone, because I'm so different from them. They always treated me differently. I didn't have anyone to connect with in my family. It was hard; I had nowhere to go. So I left, and came here. I figured I would be better on my own. Since no one cared for me…" she looked at the ground. More tears started to fall.

"I care for you, Kiki," Omi said, still looking at Kiki with soaked eyes. He wiped the falling tears from her face. "I love you, no matter how different from everyone else you are. That's _why_ I love you, is because you _are_ different. You make me feel like I'm not alone. You make me feel as if someone really cares. I just want you to know that I will _always _care about you, no matter what happens." He looked at Kiki and lifted her head, staring into her multi colored eyes. He then kissed her with so much passion, that she just forgot everything else that was around her, except for him. She held onto Omi, not wanting to let go. She fell on top of him lying on the ground. They both looked at each other, wiping each other's tears away. Kiki leaned off of Omi and he soon leaned over against her, falling on top of her this time. Kiki felt pinned down, but she didn't care. Omi leaned down and kissed her, both of their bodies brushing against one another. (Note: ^_~) Kiki kept staring into Omi's eyes. It was so dark; all she could see was his face from the glowing of the fireflies. She finally had a sense that someone really cared for her for who she was. She finally found the feeling she has been searching for all these years. The feeling of never being alone. She found…happiness. (^_~)

They later left the Silver Lake, and headed home. Omi walked Kiki to her apartment, and kissed her goodbye. There were no more tears falling. They said their goodbyes, and finally Kiki went into her room. Omi walked home, thinking about what she had told him about her past. The more he thought about her, the more he felt like he wasn't alone anymore. "I think…I've found the one…" Omi stopped at his front door, holding his keys. "She's the one. I'm not alone anymore…" He then opened his door and went inside.

While Kiki was in her room, she looked at her answering machine. She had a message. Kiki pushed the button and listened to it.

"Hey Kiki! You there? Pick up! Well, I gotta tell you about today, and that there's some bad news. So, call me! Bye!" The message ended.

Kiki just ignored it and decided she would think about it tomorrow. And so she went to bed, thinking about what Omi had told her that night, and soon fell asleep.


	5. Sadness of the loss

The sun was rising over the trees. It was only seven in the morning, but it already was hot. Miki yawned and walked over to the window, pulling the curtains open. The sun's rays lightened her face. Today was the day her and Ken where going to the beach. She had hoped that they would still go after last nights happening. Just a few minutes after she awoke the phone rang. Miki ran over to the phone hoping it would be Ken. She picked it up and tried to sound as awake as possible.

"Hello?" Miki said with a yawn.

"Miki? Hey, it's Ken." Ken said as he smiled.

"KEN! Hey! I'm really sorry about last night. And um, are we still going to the beach like planed?" Miki asked in fear.

"I all ready told you, I forgive you for what you did and you forgave me. There was no way we could have known. And if you want to go to the beach we can. That's why I called." Ken said with a sweet tone.

"I do want to go Ken. I would go anywhere with you." Miki said as she blushed. She knew not why she did, because she was on the other end of the phone line. But she couldn't help it.

"Well, then. I will be at your place in 2 hours. I hope that gives you enough time to get ready."

"Ok, I will be waiting here for you, Ken." With that they both hung up the phones, and started to get ready.

"I can't wait! I'm going to the beach with Ken!" Miki yelled as she started to get ready. "I will need this, and this. Do you think he would want this?" Miki asked herself. Finally after two hours she was ready. 

At the same time Ken was getting ready as well. He looked in his hamper. "Nope not in there. Maybe in there." Ken was looking for his swim trunks. "I know! There under..." He carried off. He had half his body under his bed. "Here!" Yelling as he came out. He took his pants off and put his trunks on. (^_^) So he would not have to put them on at the beach. Now he was ready for the beach. "Time to call Miki. I hope she's finished getting ready. I know she is. She does do thing fast." Saying this as he walked over to the phone. Odd enough his phone had a little white and black ball on the antenna. It was a soccer ball. Miki had given it to him as a gift. Knowing how much he loved soccer, she thought he would like it. But every time he looked at the soccer ball he wanted to bite it. Something about it just made him want to bite it. Maybe the fact that it looked like candy. Know one really knows. The phone began to ring. Miki looked at the phone wanting to know who was calling at 9:30 in the morning; then remembering it must be Ken, calling to see if she was done. She was too happy and exited to really think clearly.

"Hello?" Miki said with curiosity. Her phone was green with leaves on it. She never liked the way the phone looked so she painted it. It really didn't go well with her room. Her room was dark. Much with the Indian feel.

"Hey, Sweetie" said the voice on the other side. 

"Ken! Hey. I'm ready whenever." Miki was a little taken back at him calling her sweetie because he had never called her a nickname before. She liked it though.

"Good. I will be there in fifteen." Ken said with a joyous voice. He was glade he could be with her alone for a day. They had not been alone since the time they where in the park.

"Ok, see you then. I love you." Miki smiled as she said this. Every time she told him she loved him she would feel weird, and start to blush.

"All right. Love you too." With that Ken hung up the phone. Making sure he had every thing he needed. Every thing. (^_~) Ten minutes later Ken was at the apartment.

There was a knock on the door. 

"Come in!" Miki yelled knowing who it was. She had her bathing suit top on and was putting on shorts over the bottoms. Ken walked in just as she finished pulling them up. He turned bright red thinking she did not have bathing bottoms on.

"AHHHHH! Miki!" Ken said as he turned around fast. Miki looked up and had a confused look on her face.

"What is it Ken? What's wrong?" Miki asked in worriment. "You can turn back around. What's wrong?" Miki asked again.

"You where um...." Ken was now feeling foolish for he realized now she was in her bathing suit. " I um... thought you where not ready." He left it at that not wanting to say, 'I thought you where in your in you under wear.' Even thought he wish it to be that way deep in his mind. (~^_^~)

"Oh!" Miki knew what he meant now. She started to blush a little. "Well, shall we go? I can't wait to get there. What beach is it?" Miki asked with happiness. One of her dreams where finally coming true.

"OK! Let's go." Ken took Miki's hand and grabbed the picnic basket. They walked out the door down to his bike. Ken handed Miki a helmet and he put the basket on the back of the motorcycle. He slowly sat down. "Hop on!" With that Miki sat down behind Ken. She put her arms around his waist, and she laid her head on his back. To both of their surprise, Miki's hands rested nicely on his body. (^_^0) She quickly moved them up. Ken smiled and looked back to the road. Miki was still in shock on what she had done. Even after their 45-min ride to the beach.

"Here we are!" Ken said as he took his helmet off. They where still on the bike. Miki slowly took hers off as well. "Well what do you think? Nice huh?" Ken looked at Miki. She was in awe at what was before her. Crystal clear blue water. Only a few people were there. Two or tree couples at the least.

"KEN! Where did you, how did you. When did...." She trailed off. Ken just laughed.

"I found this place a few months back. I took a ride and found it. I never came down here before to swim. Because I never had anyone to come with." As he said this he kissed Miki softly on the lips. "Well, I think we better go get a spot." Miki got off the bike, and Ken followed. They took the basket down to the beach and sat down about 10 feet from the water edge. Miki took her shorts and shirt off; she was wearing a bikini top that tide in the back. Her bottoms had draw stings on the side of them. It was green, blue, yellow, and orange with little trees on it. As Ken took his shirt off. This was the first time Miki had ever seen him shirtless. She just looked at him with large, green eyes. 

"Is there something wrong, Miki?" Ken asked, as she looked her up and down. He had never seen her like that before. But he liked it. 

"N.. N...no! I just thought um...damn!" Miki could not help but to say it.

"I would have to say the same about you Miki. I knew you where the most beautiful creature on this earth but, DAMN!" 

Miki blushed, "Well, um...lets put some lotion on" Miki took out the tanning lotion Ken sat down beside of her. He came close to her. Miki just smiled as she put her hands on his chest and put the lotion on him. He did the same for her. While Miki was rubbing the lotion on him, she noticed every muscle in his body. His chest seemingly sparkled in the sunlight. Ken was in a trance while putting the lotion on her. He was becoming hypnotized by her every curve. As he finished he kissed her once more. With a kind of caring love you can't explain.

"Well, lets go." Ken said as he stood up. Miki's heart started to hurt. She did not know why, but it did. For the first time she could not handle just kissing him. She had to have more. She had to feel more. "Well, are you coming?" Ken asked as he looked back.

"No. I can't stand it any more Ken, I can't." Miki said as she stood. Ken had a hurt look on his face.

"What? What can't you..." Before he could finish Miki was right in front of him. She threw her arms around his neck. She slowly spoke.

"I need more then just a sweet kiss." As she said this she kissed him with more passion then ever. Ken did the same as they fell onto the blanket, and they kissed. Ken brushed his hands through her hair every now and then, falling for her every passionate kiss. He could never resist her, even from the start. Miki was on top of Ken, gently rubbing her soft, delicate hand on his face. The other hand was on top of his chest. (Note: Good thing only about four people where there. Oh, you bad people thinking like that you are very bad. THEY DID NOTHING!) 

This make-out scene went on for a good while. When it was time to go home. They slowly got up and brushed the sand off of them. They had done little to no swimming that day.

Miki got on the bike sitting very close to Ken now. Close as she could. Her hands rested on him, as they had when they first got on the bike. Ken just smiled a smile of more joy then he had ever felt. He knew how he loved Miki. He knew now she would never be out of his sight again. They returned home at around six. 

"Ken, do you want to stay for a little bit?" Miki asked with a smile.

"I would love to. Sweetie." Miki took Kens hand and led him in. They sat on the love set. Miki's head in Kens lap and they talked.

"Ken? Tell me about your past. Why did you join Weiss?" Miki asked with a shy smile. She knew how painful some past where and she was kind of reluctant to ask.

"Well, what is there to say?" He told her on how his friend lied and set him up. He told her everything.

"Ken?" Miki said as she looked at him. They were now lying on the love seat.

"Hmmm?" Ken was so happy and so sleepy he could not speak words.

"I..." Before Miki finished the phone rang. Miki hesitantly got up and answered it.

"Hello?" Miki said with a cold voice. She was happy lying with Ken and they made her get up.

"Miss Miki?" The voice on the other end said. Miki was taken back. No one called her Miss Miki. At least not any more.

"Yes, this is she. Who are you?" Hearing the tone Miki was using Ken got up and walked over to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Alice. Remember, your little cousin?" The voice on the other end said. Miki's eyes got large and she sat down on the table that the phone was on. Ken stood there with his hand on her shoulder.

"Alice? How did you get my number? Miki asked

"Well, I'm really at your moms she asked me to call you."

"My mothers home? What is going on?"

"Well, your mom and Kiki's mom wants you two to come home. Just for a visit. We have not seen you in a few years, and Haru and Lieyos want to see you two as well. So..." Before she could finish Miki jumped in.

"Ok, well I have to go I will come." With that Miki hung up the phone before Alice could say more. Miki looked up at Ken; he had much fear in his eyes. He knew not of what made Miki fear so much, but what ever it was he wanted to make her feel safe again, the way they just where.

"God...Haru...." Miki started to cry.

"What is it Miki?" Ken's heart started to race. Who was Haru? And why did his name make her cry? What ever it was he would not let it last. Ken could not have Miki in pain. Not now, not ever.

"Ken, I have to go. You have to go. Oh, god..." Miki stood and put her back to Ken. Ken knew something was really wrong. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. He hugged her. She buried her head into his neck and cried.

"Ken, I have to go back home." Miki said as she pulled away from Ken. How come when she finally finds love it has to leave her again. Just like before. "Ken, I need to be alone. Go back home, I will call you in the morning." Miki said with a smile. She was trying to get him to leave and yet she knew he would not until she was happy. But Ken finally left. Miki was lying through her teeth, she wanted him with her, and she did not believe she would call him in the morning. She sat down on the loveseat. She saw Ken had left his earring. 

"It must have fallen out when we where lying there." Miki picked it up and smiled. Miki just sat there looking at the earring for 2 hours. Then she thought she should go and give it back to Ken. But if she went to the shop he would want her to stay....

"I need to take a walk. Yea, a walk. That would do me some good." Miki stood and walked out the door as she grabbed her jacket. She did not care if she was still wearing her bathing suit top. She walked all over the town. Until it was about 9:30 when she realized she needed to tell Kiki about this. She found a nearby phone and called Kiki. She left a message telling her they needed to talk. She slowly walked home. Tears filling her eyes.

"Why now? Why? You broke my heart, and now you want it back, I bet. Well, you won't get it!" Miki yelled. Two other people who were walking looked at her and walked away fast. Miki finally came to the apartment. She new Kiki was home cause the lights were on. She walked in and Kiki was asleep in her room. Miki went in and put the blanket back on Kiki. 

"Sleep well, for tomorrow the dream ends." With that Miki went to her room and slept. Not well, but fell asleep nonetheless.


	6. The loss of the Heart

A ray of sunlight was bursting through Kiki's window. She yawned of contentment. "Uh, what did I do yesterday?" She asked herself. "Oh yea, I remember…" Kiki said this emotionless. She noticed that she had covers over her, and remembered that she didn't have any over her when she fell asleep. She looked across her room, and saw her answering machine. She thought back to last night and remembered what Miki had said. "I guess I'll go over there now and see what she wanted to tell me," she slowly got ready.

She was wearing gloomier clothes than normal today. It was all black, with no designs except the red lining on her pants. Her shirt was sleeveless, and she had on her many necklaces, bracelets, and rings. She walked over to Miki's room, and knocked on the door. Miki slowly opened it. She was in a dark green t-shirt with a pink rose in the front of it; she had on jean pants that laced up the sides. And her green orb pendent necklace. "Oh, hey Kiki. Come on in," she said with a tone of sadness.

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem sadder than ever, Miki." Kiki walked over and sat on the love seat. Miki sat down on her table with the phone on it and stared at Kiki sitting on the love seat. She kept thinking back to last night.

"Kiki, my cousin Alice called last night. She was at my mother's house, and said that they want me back home," she looked down at her hands. She was holding Ken's earring that had fallen out last night, when he was on the love seat with her.

"Home? Are you going to go?" Kiki looked a Miki with a concerned face.

"…They said that your mother wants you home too. Alice said that Haru and Lieyos miss us and want us back." Miki looked up to Kiki and her eyes started to water. 

"Me? Back there? Hell no. I ain't going back there. They must be trippin' or something." Kiki started to get mad.

"We have to go back, Kiki!" Miki looked down at her phone, remembering what she had said to Ken last night.

"But why? I don't want to go back to that hell. Not after the way they treated me…" Kiki looked out of Miki's window. "…Well, I at least want to see Omi once more." She looked down and thought to herself. _'I knew it. I am never meant to be loved. No one wants happiness for me…no one. Everyone wishes pain and hate for me. Everyone.'_

"I couldn't bare to see Ken, maybe then I should just leave…but I guess we have to tell them. We can't love them anymore." A tear rolled down Miki's face.

Silence filled the room. A cloud covered the sun, so the room got instantly gloomy. Kiki got up and walked over to Miki. She lifted her face and looked at her watery eyes. Kiki then slowly hugged Miki tight, and started to cry herself. Just then, the phone rang. Miki looked at it, but didn't pick it up. She knew who it was. Kiki made a slight move for the phone, but Miki held her hand back.

The answering machine picked up, "Hey; you've reached Miki Kino's residence. Leave a message and I'll call you back later."

"Hey, Miki…it's Ken. You said you'd call me, but I just wanted to call and make sure everything was…ok. Please call me back, ok? Love you, bye…" Ken's voice sounded saddened. Miki just looked at the phone. Kiki looked at her, worried.

"Kiki, just meet me back here at around seven, ok," Miki was still staring at the phone.

"…Ok." Kiki slowly walked over to the door, turned her head and looked at Miki once more, then left.

Miki looked at the sky, the sun was coming out now. She smiled a little; the sun always made her feel better. Like everything was right. It would never last though: the happiness the sun gave her. Miki slowly put her shoes on. Then looked in the Mirror and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"I best, call Ken.... No!" Miki yelled as she feel on her bed. " I can't call him. He will just wish me to stay, but I must talk to him. At least see him once more, today. Today the last day of my life as a young woman, smiling with love." Miki grabbed her back-pack, and left her room. She was going to the flower shop so she could see Ken one more time. She slowly walked down the sidewalk, taking one last look at the world she had grown to love, because of a pain she had to indoor. (Note: The dude that was killed in chp 2 made Miki and Kiki come here to do his dirty work, that's what that line mines) She walked up to the front door of the flower shop, Aya saw her. He was about to call Ken. But he saw she had been crying. Aya opted to not call Ken, just in case it was his fault for her tears. He walked outside and looked at Miki.

"What's wrong, Miki?" Aya looked a little sad. For the short time he had known her she was always full of smiles and joy. But, now she was not.

"Aya, is Ken here? I need to talk to him." As she said this she looked down at the ground.

"Yea, he is here. I will go get him." Aya smiled a little. Glad to know that Ken was not the reason for her tears. Yet he was. A few seconds later Ken walked out. Miki's back was turned, so he could not tell she was crying.

"Miki!" Ken walked over to her and put his arms around her. Miki felt happy, yet she new she could not stay like this. She walked out of his arms and looked at him. Her eyes where still red from the tears, yet now she had a smile.

"Ken; let's go to the park." Miki said as happily as she could. Ken was a little worried to see her eyes red from tears. But he slowly smiled. Seeing how hard Miki was trying to be happy.

"Ok, let's go." Ken smiled and walked beside of her. Miki was hoping he would take her hand in his, yet he did not. Ken, knew something was up and was a little afraid to take her hand. If she ran from his arms, would she run from his hand as well? They walked to the park; no words were spoken on the way there. Once they got to the park they sat down in front of the lake. Miki smiled at Ken, then her smiled changed.

"Ken, this...this." Miki tried to keep saying what she wanted to say, but ever moment she was with Ken she would get choked up. Afraid to say what she had to say. Ken placed his hand on her face. He stroked her cheek as he spoke.

"Miki, whatever it is tell me. I will do what ever I can to see you smile again. Please tell me." Ken was not thinking that the thing she had to say would be so painful to hear.

"Very well. Ken, I..." Tears filled her eyes, while Ken's hand stayed on her face as he pushed them out of her eyes. "I have to go... back home. I have to leave you...forever." The words hurt her as she said them. She could feel the pain in her heart grow. Ken moved his hand away from her face. 

"Forever? Why?" Ken asked with a hurt tone. His face now showed pain much like Miki's. 

"Forever. I can't...I won't come back." Miki looked at the ground. She could not stand to see his face.

"Do you want to go?" Ken asked as he took her face in his hands.

"No." She thought; '_the only way to get him to stop loving me is to lie. But, I can't do that. I have to tell the truth. But he should not feel pain. He needs better then me.'_ "Ken I don't really want to go, but a part of me wants to. Maybe the part of me who missed her old life, the way things once where. When I was happy." Miki coved her mouth. She had not wanted to say that. She was happy back them, but she was happy now. Ken took his hands from her face.

"So you where never happy here? I never made you HAPPY!? Is that what you are saying?" Ken was yelling at her. The first time he had ever been mad. Mad at her.

"Ken, listen. I was happy here. What I said I did not mean." In a small voice as to let him hear yet not well. "Yet, I did mean it" Ken looked at her. She got up and started to walk away. He turned and spoke to her. 

"So tell me here and now. Do you truly love me?" Ken looked at Miki with an evil face.

"Yes, I do love you. More then my heart can handle. Why do you think it was so hard for me to tell you I have to leave?!" Miki yelled at him. Ken's eyes got smaller.

"Well, I'm happy for you. I LOVED you. But, I guess life has changed." With that Ken left. Miki looked at him until he was almost out of site. Then she looked at her hand his earring was still in it. Miki stood as tears rolled down her face.

"KEN!" Miki yelled, Ken turned to see her. "Your earring." She held it out so he could see. " I will NEVER take it out. Not even if my life depends on it!" Miki yelled as she put it in her right ear. "Never! You hear that NEVER. I will keep a piece of you with me, the rest of my LIFE! So I can always hold you. I love you Ken. I wish it were different. I really do." As she finished he slowly turned and kept walking. Unknown to Miki, Ken too was in tears. Miki fell to the ground and cried. An hour later when she no longer could cry, she got up and went back to her aparment. There she started to pack.

Kiki was in her room, packing her bags. Just then, someone knocked on the door. She looked up and wondered who it could be. Her face was emotionless ever since she left Miki's room. She tried to perk up a bit, and walked to the door. She looked through the hole, and saw that it was Omi. She gasped and thought about how she would tell him the news. She opened the door slowly. "Hey, Omi…" she said with a fake smile.

"Hey, how's it going?" Omi said with a smile.

"Nothing really…come on in." she backed away so he could walk in. As soon as he did, his face got a confused look. He noticed all the clothes and bags everywhere. But that didn't bother him for what he had come here for. 

"Kiki…I wanted to ask you something." He started to blush.

"What?" Kiki looked at him, confused.

He held out a little box and opened it. There was a ring inside. A diamond ring. Omi swallowed his fear and said, "Kiki…I want to know if you will…marry me," his face blushed even more.

Kiki got a shocked look on her face, and didn't know what to say. She knew she couldn't do this, although she wanted to with all her heart. "Um…Omi, there's something I need to tell you. I can't do that. I have to go away." She looked at him with sad eyes, put her hand on the box, pushed it down, and then sat down on her chair. Omi sat down on the edge of the other chair across from Kiki. 

"Go away? Well, when will you come back?" Omi held his hands together.

"Never," she looked down and continued. "My parents want me home. I can't come back. I…. I…can't…love you anymore…Omi…I'm sorry…" she started to cry as she said this.

"Can't…. Love…" Omi's eyes were widened by this. They started to water. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just as he found the one for him, it's gone. He didn't know what to say anymore. He was too choked up about it. He got up out of the chair.

"Omi, I'm so sorry. But…you just have to go. Please…" she was crying a waterfall by now. She looked at him, as he looked at her. "Just go!" She yelled with so much sadness.

Omi didn't know what to say. He couldn't say anything. He slowly walked out of the door, but stopped and looked back. "I will still…love you," then walked out of her sight. Kiki just stared at the door, thinking about what she said.

She couldn't bare the thought of not being with him, but she knew she had to go back home. She didn't know what to do anymore. She sat in her room in the same spot for hours it seemed, thinking and crying. She later gathered what she needed to pack up, and headed to Miki's apartment. It was about seven o'clock when Kiki walked in Miki's room.

"Hey Kiki, are you ready to go?" Miki asked with an emotionless tone, looking down at her suitcases.

"Yes…" Kiki stared into nothingness as she stood in the doorway. 

"I called the train station. The next train should be leaving around eight. So we should get going since it is pretty far away," Miki said as she looked up at Kiki.

"Ok…" Kiki wiped her eyes of tears, sniffling.

They both gathered their things and headed out of the apartment building. Kiki wanted to ask Miki how it went with Ken, but she knew it would just break her heart even more, so she kept quite about it. Miki did the same. Kiki called down a taxi and they both loaded up their packages in the car, and was soon on their way to the train station.

Once they got there, they tipped the taxi man and walked over to get their tickets. Both of the girl's faces were emotionless the entire time. They soon walked over to the train and got on. Kiki wanted to sit in the very back, while Miki just didn't care and followed. Miki sat next to the window, and just stared out of it, hoping that she would see Ken one last time. Kiki stared down at the floor the whole time, not wanting to look out the window in fear of seeing Omi again, even though she wanted to so badly.

:: At Omi's apartment::

**__**

As I walk down the road, shadows overwhelm

No longer yours to break; strangely, though, still beneath your spell

Still want to hold you close, feel you near, hear you speak again

But what you said to me still remains; haunts me endlessly

And all those sins are starting to fade so fast

Like all those lies, all starting to fade so fast

And all that hate is starting to fade so fast

Like all those lies, all starting to fade so fast

Omi was sitting down next to his phone. He was holding the picture of him and Kiki at the park. His eyes started to water a bit, but he tried to hold them back. He remembered what she had told him earlier. _'I…I…can't love you anymore.'_ This played over and over in his head. Omi kept trying to tell himself that he would always wait for her. But he couldn't stop thinking about that same thing she said. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Omi threw the picture against the wall. It shattered all over the floor, leaving the picture covered in broken glass. His eyes were filled with tears. He didn't know what to do anymore. "Why did you have to leave? Why? Damnit!" Omi slammed his fist into the wall putting a giant hole in it, and leaned with his head down. Tears were falling on the floor, making a small puddle.

**__**

As I turn, look away, still I hear your voice;

I hear you laugh at me, mocking me, hurting me again

And now that scar you left o'er my heart burns and aches anew

I've been deceived again, everything, all I thought I knew...

And punishment has become a part of us

Just like that love, all became a part of us

And all that hate has become a part of us

Just like a kiss, all became a part of us

And all those sins are starting to fade so fast

Like all those lies, all starting to fade so fast

And all that hate is starting to fade so fast

Like all those lies, all starting to fade so fast

And all that hate has become a part of us

Just like a kiss, all became a part of us...

::Train station::

**__**

Like the flames I lost you to, sadness overwhelms me, too

The rain sends shivers down my spine and seeps into my memory

Who was it that loves you so? Who was it that hates you so?

I gasp in pain- the memories begin to swirl inside my mind

Should I believe in what we did then?

And if I do, leave you behind and feel regret again?

Is this the way to say goodbye, love?

When you and I had promises yet to fulfil?

T**_hat kiss you placed upon my heart, there still remains a lonely mark_**

Can't seem to lose the memories of when we met in the dark

And as I sigh, I can feel you once again

But it fades just as fast as it began

Miki was looking out of the window, as the train started. Just before the train left Ken was there. Standing in fear looking for Miki. Hoping she had not left yet. He saw her full of tears. She was looking out the window, looking for him he was hoping. He tried every thing he could to get her to see him. He decided to get on the train and take her back. As he ran to the train the tenants stopped him.

**__**

Why are we born into this life? Why do we die into the night?

It seems the only one who ever knows these things is the rain

Which takes my tears, keeps them oh so far at bay

Until love fades away

Gaze into the flames of blue, all my memories to view

The rain comes pouring down like stinging needles falling from the sky

Who was it that screamed in fear? Who was it that dreamed in tears?

I hear the voices but the faces have been washed away for years

"Ticket please?" The tenants said. Ken looked at him.

"I don't have one. Now out of my way!" Ken said as he tried pushing him aside. Miki hearing all the noise looked over to the see what was going on. As she looked she saw Ken. Her heart began to break.

"Sir, no ticket. Then you can't get on!" 

"I have to get something off the train."

"Sorry sir, tell me what it is and I will get it for you." Just as he said this the train started to move. 

**__**

I fear there's nothing that I can do

Soaked by the rain I stand upon the concrete, sobbing now

It seems so long since I last held you

And even longer since the last time that you smiled...

This rain that hides my tears away, this rain that turns the world to gray

Those happy memories of you and I are slashed in the night

Fading so fast, as I watch them, helplessly

All my tears have begun to overflow

Miki looked out the window in fear. She could not make it to the door in time of it closing. She was helpless. All she could do was to look out the window.

"Sorry sir. But we are leaving now." As he said this the doors closed. Ken fell back. Tears in his eyes. Miki was in fear to see Ken like this. She could have made it if she really tried yet she did not. Miki looked out the window as Ken ran beside of the train. 

"I love you, Miki. I'm sorry I lied I was just...just so scared to lose you." Ken said as he ran. But, the sound of the train was louder then his voice, and Miki did not hear his words. But she could not help but to talk to him as well.

"I love you, Ken!" With that the train was gone. Ken was now alone on the train platform. Miki was now out of his life forever.

**__**

This rain that washes pain away, this rain that blows the flames away

And lets the dreamers dream of songs to sing, releases the life

And takes my tears, keeps them oh so far at bay

Until love fades away, until love fades away...

Kiki had fallen asleep on the train ride. Miki just looked at her, noticing her face was saddened, and felt sorry for her. Miki also felt sorry for herself for not running out of the train to Ken. They arrived at their new destination the next morning at around ten o'clock. Miki and Kiki both got off the train and was greeted by Miki's cousin, Alice. Also with Alice, was Kiki's brother, Jake.

"I'm so glad you could make it," said Alice walking forward to Miki.

"Yea, welcome back, Kiki," smirked Jake. He walked to Kiki and patted her on the shoulder. Kiki moved away from his pat and gave him a mean and devilish look.

"It's…. Great…to be back, I guess." Miki said with a fake smile. She couldn't get Ken out of her thoughts.

"Yea, whatever. Don't touch me again, Jake," Kiki was starting to get pissed at Jake. He backed away and got a confused look, but then walked on towards their ride to the mansion. They all got in the car and was driven up to their lovely estate.

Once they got there, Miki and Kiki got out of the car and stared at the huge place. This was Miki's parents home, but everyone was there, including Kiki's family. The butlers got the girl's luggage and headed up towards the house walking in the huge doors. 

Kiki and Miki just slowly walked up there to their awaiting families. Before the girls reached them, they noticed two boys standing beside both families. To their total surprise, it was Haru and Lieyos, Miki and Kiki's old boyfriends. Miki knew instantly that they both wanted their hearts back. Miki knew she would never give it back, even though she has left Ken. Kiki was uncertain what to think. She often thought about Lieyos from time to time, before she met Omi. But still she wondered why he was there. 

As they walked to meet their families, and also their forgotten loves from long ago, they couldn't tell what lied ahead. But as they got closer, they knew it wasn't going to be what they wanted…


	7. The News to Change all

Miki and Kiki stood in silents' as they looked at everyone. Miki looked at Kiki with a solemn face and Kiki did the same

"This.. Is.. Our New World, Kiki. We can never go back." Miki looked at her for a minute the back at her family, yet her eyes never landed on Haru.

"Yea, it's the new life, we left." Kiki's eyes started to water.

"Tell me, what have you two been doing the past three years, for that MAN?" Miki's mother asked. Kiki and Miki looked at one another for the sigh to tell the truth. What would their familys do if they knew they Killed, and loved killers? What would they think? Then it came to them, if they tell them all the things they did they would hate them for killing and make them go back to their old life. 

"Well, tell us when we get in side." Kiki's mother said as Haru and Lieyos went to take Miki's and Kiki's hands. 

"May I? My sweet Miki." Haru said with his smile that Miki had once loved. Miki looked at his hand and memories she had hidden came back to her. Slowly she smiled, yet her eyes where filled with tears. She took his hand in fear. 'What's going to happen? What will my life hold now?' Miki asked her self. As Lieyos walked to Kiki.

"Well, my dear Kiki, Shall we?" Lieyos said as he smiled at her as well. Kiki looked at him and then looked at the ground. What it she feared what was to come or was she scared of what had happened? She pushed his hand to the side, and then looked at his eyes. They where what made her love him back them. So kind and genital. 

"Well, very well." Lieyos said as he put his hand on her back. He had waited 3 years to hold her again and he was not going to let her fear forbid him of this. They all walked in side and sat at the large oak table in the dinning hall. At the head were Miki's mother and her father. On the left side as Miki, Haru, Alice, and an old friend. On the right, Jake, his girlfriend, Lieyos, and Kiki. At the end of the table were Kiki's parents. Servants brought out food.

"Now tell us what you have been doing." Miki's mother said again. Miki looked at Kiki for the sigh or the feeling it was right to tell it all. Kiki nodded and Miki smiled.

"Well, when we left her 3 years ago...we went and found a place to live. Which were a very nice place and the fact we did not have to pay for ANY thing was good too." Miki said with much happiness, trying to make them see they loved the place so they could leave.

"Well, we had a part time work at the dinner on the end of the road. We worked they just to do something. Most of our work was..." Kiki looked down at her food then at Miki as they spoke together.

"Most of our work was...Killing people who did not do what the Boss told them to do" As they both looked at their families faces of fear and shock.

"Well! I had thought your work would be personal friends to that man." Kiki's mother said with fear in her voice. They all really thought that. "I never thought you would, he made you Kill?" 

"Yes and no. Many times we killed for the face we hated that man and we where so mad." Kiki said with an evil voice. Every one looked at her with the look of amazment.

"So you where not his Personal friends?" Miki's mother asked.

"Well, we where his personal friends as well." Miki said with a solemn face. Haru's eyes got very large at the face of that. "NO! Not like that. We where his friends, well kinda. Just not like that!" Miki yelled

"Well, I would kinda have hoped it was liked that. More so then you killing." Miki's mother said with anger.

"WHAT! You would have rather have had me be close to him with out my consent then Kill?" Miki yelled

"Well, yes. I would the face is its wrong to kill." Miki's mother said solemnly.

"It's wrong to do that yes, but wrong to be close with out love. I feel that is just as wrong!" Miki yelled as she got out for her chair and ran up stairs where her room was.

"I will never let you 2 go back to a world like that never you will never leave this house this town again. With out someone by your side." Miki's mother yelled as Miki ran up to her room.

"Well. Kiki do tell us more." Kiki's mother said.

"NO! That is all we did!" Kiki yelled.

"Tell us how you out of that mess." Lieyos asked

"We, killed him with a few Other men, who if you would like to know. We cared about!" With that Kiki ran up to where Miki was. The day faded into night. Where Miki and Kiki cooled and started to think to cope.

::Weiss place::

Ken punched a wall, and started to kick the door down.

"Ken cool down. It's all right you saw how sad she was she will come back. I know" Youji said as he gave Ken a glass of water.

"You think?" Ken said looking in to the water.

"Yes, I know" Youji said as Ken closed his eyes to sleep. To dream of his love.

(Omi's thing.)

:: 2 weeks later::

Miki and Kiki started to like the way life was going for them. Haru and Lieyos looked happy and so did everyone else. Miki's mother knew she had done wrong and said sorry to her. Kiki's mother did the same. Their hearts started to heal from all the pain. They where truly happy to be with their families. But part of them wanted the old life back.

"Miki, may I speak with you?" Haru said with at smile.

"Yes." Miki's feelings for him started to come back and Kiki's for Lieyos as well.

Miki and Haru walked to the garden. It was Miki's favorite spot, it all ways was.

"Miki, I have missed you for the past few years, and I want to know if you missed me?" Haru said a little sad. Miki put her hand on his shoulder.

"I did miss you. But sooner or later I knew I would never see you again so I gave up. I still missed you but not the I once did." Miki looked a little sad think of Ken; it was the same way. Would she give up on him? Or had she all ready given up?

"Are you happy here? Did your feelings for me come back?" Haru put his hands on her waist as he huger her from the back.

"Yes, most..*under breath* no. Some have come back. I do feel happy when I'm with you." Miki put her hands on his, as he laid his head on her shoulder. Them Miki started to remember, the day she first met Ken. And how they first hold one another. She pulled away from Haru.

"What's wrong?" Haru looked at her with sad eyes. Miki placed her hand on her ear. She started to rub the earring in it. The only thing she had of Ken. The thing she had promised never to take off.

"Wrong...nothing. Just thinking." Miki turned and smiled. Well, is that all?" Miki looked at him.

"Well, I wanted to know if you would.... Mar..." He was cut off by Kiki running up. She put her arms around Miki and cried on her shoulder.

"MIKI! Miki!" Kiki was crying. She had great fear in her eyes.

"What? What is it Kiki? Tell me!" Miki's heart was racing. "Haru could you leave us alone for a moment?" Haru looked sad but knew Kiki was very important to Miki, and even what he was going to ask could wait.

"MIKI!" Kiki yelled. Miki sat her down on a bench. 

"What is it Kiki?" Miki looked at Kiki as she tried to smile.

"Miki...Miki. I'm going...I'm going. Going to have...a baby." Kiki said this as more tears fell down her cheeks. Miki was just taken back by this.

"What! Whose?" Miki said a little happy yet not.

"The day before we left, Omi and me. Well." Kiki was cut off my Miki's eyes. They where so big with joy.

"Kiki, you know what this means? Oh, I'm so happy for you." Miki said with more joy then ever.

"What, no its not good, don't be happy." Kiki yelled as tears rolled. Miki wiped them off. "What should I do? My mother shall never know. I have to..." Miki put her finger on her mouth.

"NO! I won't let you. You must run, run back to the old life. Back to the one who gave you this...this gift." As Miki said, her voice was full of great joy and love.

"Go...back? But I can't. He won't take me." Kiki said with more tears. Miki slapped her. "OHWWWAAA!" Kiki yelled.

"You fool. Omi will take you till the end of time. He loves you leave now. GO back to him. Live happily. Unlike me." Miki Hugged Kiki

"Come with me. Come back." Kiki said smiling

"I can't leave you know that!" My mother would come after me. And who knows what would happen if that happened. Now go get packed. I will get your ticked and the details out. You go dry your tears and be happy." With that Kiki left, sad that Miki would not or could not come, yet happy that she could go. Go back to that life she loved.

Miki closed her eyes holding the tears back. Miki walked in to the house Haru was standing in the doorway.

"Haru! You scared me. Don't do that!" Miki said with a smile.

"Sorry. Is Kiki all right?" Haru looked a little sad.

"Yes she is fine. Just a little scared but she will be just fine. You where saying something before Kiki came. What was it?" With that Haru got on one nee and smiled. Miki stepped back. 'Is he going to? What will I say? I must say yet, it's only right. Not like I can go back.'

"Will.. Will you marry me Miki?" Haru said with a smile.

"Yes...I will." Miki said this a little sad, knowing now she would never be able to leave. Haru put the ring on her finger and kissed her. Miki just stood there in an odd daze. The 

"Let's have it as soon as we can." Miki said in fear.

"Ok, one week from today will be the day."

An hours later, Miki was one the phone. Calling about the ticket and all the other things she needed for Kiki.

"Yes, one, one way ticked. Yes. That will be all." Miki finished with what she had to do. Now what was left was to talk to Omi. Yet if she called he would tell Ken and that would be very bad. But she had to call. She called Omi, hoping Ken would not know.

The phone rang. After 4 rings Omi picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Omi." Omi was taken back.

"Miki?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong? Is Kiki all right?"

"Nothing is wrong. Well that's a lie. And Kiki is yet is not all right."

"Tell me what's going on?"

"Well, Kiki is coming back. And I have called to know if you will take her back?"

"She's coming back!?!? Yes I will take her back, but why is she not asking me herself?" Omi said in fear.

"Well, if she asked she would most likely cry. But, I will let her tell you that. She will be back tomorrow, on the train. It should be there at 3:30pm. Please be there for her."

"Ken will be some happy to hear that you bother are coming back."

"NO! Don't tell Ken. Don't tell him I even called. I'm not coming back." Miki said this with tear in her eyes.

"What? Why not? Don't you lo.." Before he could finish Miki jumped in.

"I just can't and I...I do; yet I don't. Don't worry about me. Just be there to get Kiki.

With that Miki hung up. Tears rolling down her cheeks. It was time for Kiki to leave. To world of happiness.


	8. Leave this Life

Morning came. It was 6:30am. Kiki was packed and ready to leave. She had to leave early so no one would see her and make her stay. Miki ran in to Kiki's room.

"Kiki! Are you ready to go? The train leaves in 15. We have to get going." Miki said standing in her doorway.

"Yes, I'm ready. Miki come with me. Please! It won't be the same without you. Please come." As Kiki said this Miki's eyes started to water. Kiki knew why. "Miki, what's wrong?"

"You know I can't. Not yet...not ever. I'm getting married...and you can't come. That's the only thing I'm sad about." Miki looked down at the floor.

"Don't lie to me Miki, I know. Ken misses you so, you know that. I fear what he might do when he finds out you are getting married to someone you DON'T love!"

"KIKI! I would not marry him if I did not love him. I do love Haru....but, Ken as well." Miki had a mad tone, but calmed down.

"Which one do you love more? Tell me." Kiki walked over towards her.

"Um...Ken...but Haru has been there, I know more about him. He cared for me for 3 years when I was away. I have only known Ken for 3 weeks! Why would I not choose Haru? Ken will love someone else." Miki's voice was soft and quiet when this was said. For it was her greatest fear. Ken loving someone else. "We have to go. It's time."

With that they left for the train station. This would be the last time they were with one another. Well, as two young girls who loved. When and if they meet again would be fates choosing. But they would no longer be the people each other once knew.

"BYE MIKI! I will miss you so much." Kiki waved at Miki, even though they were 3 feet apart.

"Bye Kiki. I will see you one day. Please give this to Ken." Miki handed Kiki a small envelope and in it, was a small round piece of metal.

"Miki, I hope you are really happy. Please take care. And I am sorry you did not come."

"I am happy." As she said this her heart broke. 'As happy as a girl can get with someone she really does not care for, only being with for the happiness of others. My mother would hate me, Haru...everyone would hate me if I did not do this.' "Bye! Send me a picture of the baby ok?" With that they hugged and Miki left. Kiki was about to get on the train until she heard a voice yelling to her.

"KIKI!! Kiki wait! Please!" the voice yelled. Kiki looked at who was yelling. It was Lieyos. 

"Lieyos? What are you doing here?" Kiki asked, confused.

"Kiki, I know you're going back there. Please don't go. I love you too much to let you go. Stay with me. Stay with me forever." Lieyos looked deep within her eyes. The train was almost about to leave. Kiki started to get impatient.

"Lieyos, I can't stay with you. I'm sorry, but I can't return to the past. Please forgive me." Kiki looked down at the ground, then back at Lieyos.

"But…please….I want you to marry me!" as he yelled this he pulled out a ring and handed it to Kiki. But Kiki wouldn't take it.

"I'm sorry…Lieyos. I can't do that. I want to marry someone else. Because…I'm…having his kid. Goodbye, Lieyos." with this said, Kiki boarded the moving train that was about to leave her. Lieyos just stared at the train in sadness from being rejected. He slowly walked away from the train station heart broken.

::On the Train::

Kiki had a window seat, and stared out of the window almost the whole time. Kiki looked down at her stomach and placed her hand on her soon to be baby. Her face had the most contentment from knowing she would have Omi's baby. She also thought about how she rejected Lieyos, and thought she shouldn't have been so harsh. But she kept thinking about her baby. "Soon, you will have a name, my baby." Kiki smiled and looked out of the window again. Just then, a young woman walked up and sat down beside of Kiki.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked.

"No, not at all." Kiki smiled at her then looked out of the window again. The woman noticed Kiki had her hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong, child?" the woman looked concerned.

"What? Oh, nothing. Just…I'm pregnant." Kiki blushed saying this.

"Pregnant? Oh dear child, you look to young to even have a child! And by looks, you don't look the mother type at all." the woman had a confused look on her face now.

"Well, it just goes to show you. You can't judge a book by it's cover. Though I may not seem like the mother type, I am deep inside. And besides, I'm 18. It's not that young." Kiki smiled then looked out the window once more.

"Oh, well…I guess this is true. Good luck to your baby and you. May I ask who's the father?" she smiled.

"…his name is Omi. He is very kind and gentle. Always willing to help out, and the nicest guy you could ever meet. I love him so much…" Kiki sighed and turned to the woman smiling, then turned back to the window and looked out of it the rest of the way home.

The next morning, the train came to a stop and Kiki slowly got up. She followed all of the other people getting off the train. As soon as she got off, she looked around to see if Omi was there. She looked everywhere but didn't see him. Just then, she heard someone yell her name. "KIKI!! Kiki I'm coming!" Kiki looked to the source of the yelling, and soon saw Omi running for her.

"Omi!" Kiki ran to Omi dropping all of her luggage.

"Oh Kiki I'm so glad you made it back!" Omi finally reached Kiki and hugged her tight, knowing he never wanted to lose her again. Kiki was slowly crying tears of joy.

"Omi…there's something you should know…" Kiki looked into Omi's eyes.

"Wh…what?" Omi looked a bit confused.

"Omi…we're going to have……a baby." Kiki blushed and looked to the ground, smiling.

"A…a…a baby? Oh Kiki! This is so wonderful!" Omi started to jump up and down with so much happiness. He slowly calmed down and walked over and grabbed her bags. They soon walked back to Omi's apartment and got her luggage unpacked.

"Omi, lets go down to the flower shop. I have something for Ken." Kiki pulled out the envelope Miki had given her. Omi nodded and took Kiki's hand and walked down to the flower shop. Once they got there, Kiki looked and found Ken.

"Ken! Hey!" Kiki was happy to see him too, but also sad that Miki wasn't there.

"Hey Kiki! Where's…Miki?" Ken looked happy yet confused.

Kiki handed Ken the envelope from Miki. Ken looked sad when she handed it to him. Ken went to his apartment room to open it, afraid of what it might say. His eyes watered as he took out the letter and a small piece of round metal fell out. But it was not what he thought it would be. It was a ring. (letter)

__

'Dear Ken,

I wish I could be with you but, the way things are now it is very unlikely to be able too.

I will miss you with all my heart. I have yet to know if Kiki has told you what has been happening. If not then here it is.

I will be wed to my child-hood friend within a week. I wish there was another way...but there is not. I have to do this for the happiness of my family. I also had to stay here to keep them from going after Kiki. She loves Omi so. (please do not tell if Kiki has not said any thing) Kiki is having Omi's child. Yes, now don't we wish. I will leave you with this last word. I love you! More than life, more then anything. But sometimes the best thing to do for someone you love is to leave them. I'll love you all my life, and I still have your earring, I am still wearing it. I will never take it out. Never.

My love will live for ever,

Miki

PS: The ring is for you, to do whatever you wish with it. I wanted you to have something of me. If you wish to throw it or keep it. That is your own thing.'

Ken took the ring in his hand and held it for the longest time. He got up and laid it on the table beside his bed. Within a few seconds of it hitting the top of the table, Ken's hand was in the wall. This was only the 100'th time he had done this in a week. (note: Wall is like swiss-cheese) 

"Damn it MIKI!" With this he fell onto his bed, with tears in his eyes. He punched the wall again. Looking at the photo they had taken when they where at the beach, he smiled.

"Why? Why did she give me this ring?" With that he took out a chain and put the ring on it. Then he put it on and never took it off.

At the same time, Kiki and Omi were in his room talking.

"Kiki, does this mean you will marry me now?"

"Oh, Omi! Yes, I will. I will marry you. I would do anything for you. I'm so sorry I left. I just needed to see what I really wanted…and it was you." With this Omi put the ring on Kiki's finger and they kissed so sweetly that they just might have 2 kids. (Note: Not really but hey it got the point out)

:: 1 Week later::

"It is all most time for the wedding Miki. Are you ready? The soon to be Mrs. Haru Soma." (Note: ^_~)

"Mother please. I want to be alone. I have told you this before. Leave me, I need time to think."

"Ok, ok. I will be down stairs if you need me."

"Ok. Fine, whatever." Miki sat at her desk. Her bed had her wedding dress and all the things she need in the morning. Looking at a photo she had of her and Ken, she slowly rubbed her earring. 'This is the last thing I have of you. I hope you kept the ring…I can't do this. I can't marry Haru. Yes, I love him, but like a brother. Nothing more! I have to call, I have to know.' Miki picked up her phone and started to put in Omi's number then stopped. "I can't. NO. I don't want anyone to know." Miki smiled her first real smile since she had Ken leave that fateful day. "I will. I must." With that Miki grabbed a bag and put a change of clothes in them. Then she left, leaving a letter.

__

'I am sorry but, I must go. I do not love you Haru. Well, not the way you wish me to love you. I love someone else. And I am going to them now. Please do not come after me. And NO, this is not something I'm doing because I'm scared, I'm doing it so I won't be.

Miki'

Miki ran to the train station all in hopes to get to Ken, to the one she truly loved.


	9. Hill of Love and Memories

Miki got on the train, her life was going to change. Again. This time she was happy for the change and was willing to do it. Unlike the other times, when she first went to Ken's town. She had been black mailed into doing it. Then, once she was leaving, she had her family wanting her back. Now, for the first time she could choose what SHE wanted to do. It was 9:00 pm and it would take her about 12 hours to get back home. Most of the time it would take 3 to 6 hours, but since she did not buy the "one ride ticked" before she got there, she would have to keep buying new ones. This would make her take so long. But it made no never mind, by the time the wedding started she would be far way and they would not be able to find her.

::Weiss::

It was 7 in the morning and Ken could not sleep. He had been so worked up last night at the thought of Miki leaving him forever that he almost took out a whole wall. (Note: Wall's are all full of holes, no longer swiss cheese. time for new walls, ok I am making this too be but its fun.) His hands looked as though they had been in a blender, all busted up.

"Damn you Miki! I loved you. I loved YOU!" With hitting the wall again Kiki ran in to stop him from hurting himself even more. 

"Ken! Stop this NOW! Miki loves you and you know this. So stop killing the wall. What did the wall ever do to you?" Saying the last part with a cherry tone hoping to get Ken to stop.

"Yea! Whatever! Don't you think if she loved me she would be here!? Huh?"

"Ken, listen to me. I know she loves you! She can't be with you! I saw her the whole time we where there, she never smiled, EXEPT for the times she was looking at YOUR picture. Only then did her eyes look happy, and only then did she smile." With this, Kiki sat Ken down on his bed and she looked at him in the eyes.

"Ken, today! Let today be her day. Think of her and wish her happiness. And tomorrow you can start to forget." Saying this she left, looking back to see if he would be ok. Ken sat all alone on his bed and thought about what she said. 

'I should, I should wish her happiness.' As he thought this he started to get ready, He was going to their spot today, and think of her the whole time.

::Train 10:30 am::

"Oh, Ken! I'm sorry! Please still want me. Please!" Miki had been on the train for the whole night now, only one hour till she could see Ken again.

:Hour later:

"Finaly! I'm here." Miki looked around, 'Nothing is different about this place. But should it have been? I don't know. I'm here.' Now Miki was alone at the train station.

**__**

The train's gone and I am standing alone. I think of you; I wonder if you think of me too. I'm back to the town that I was born in to think of my life and to start it over with you. 

Miki left the train station. She had decided to see the hill. The Hill that their first day was at. 

" Why do I want to go to the Hill? I should want to go to the flower shop. To see Ken. I just feel like going to that damn hill. Oh, well. I guess I will go."

**__**

Cause you know we've been in a maze of love and we are losing control to get away. Here I am walking on a hill in this town. Like in my childhood that seems like yesterday If you were here with me you could feel the way I do now. If you were here with me you could see what I am looking for now.

As Miki walked she could not help but to think of every thing. 'Ken, I hope you still love me, the way I love you. I spent the last 3 years here. And the most memorable days here. I just hope."

**__**

I need to come to the hill on my own. When my eyes are only dreaming of the futur to come. The feel of the wind makes me understaind, cause I will have to face the problem two worlds to come.

Cause you know we've been in a maze of love and we are losing control to get away. Here I am walking on a hill in this town. Like in my childhood that seems like yesterday If you were here with me you could feel the way I do now. If you were here with me you could see what I am looking for now.

Miki reached the Hill. As she walked slowly up to the top. She could her someone talking. Yet she could not tell who it was.

"Damn! I should be happy for her...but I can't. There is no way I can be." As the person said this Miki walked up and stood behind the tree, trying to see who was talking without them knowing she was there. As she looked she started to feel sick, in a good way.

**__**

Cause you know we've been in a maze of love and we are losing control to get away. Here I am walking on a hill in this town. Like in my childhood that seems like yesterday If you were here with me you could feel the way I do now. If you were here with me you could see what I am looking for now.

Slowly her mouth moved as to say something but nothing came out. Her eyes where large like apples, her heart was racing. She walked up behind the person who kept talking to himself. Miki, could not do a thing but just stand there and look at him. The guy slowly moved his hand to his neck and pulled a chain off of it. This chain held a ring. 

"This is your goodbye Miki. I hope you are happy." The man pulled his hand back as to throw the chain and ring. But, before he could. Miki ran to him putting one hand on his and the other around him. She spoke as she did this.

"NOOOOOO! No!" Tears filled her eyes. For fear of loosing him. The man was shocked. Who was it that had just stopped him. Was it Miki?

"Miki?" Ken said as he held her arm that was around him.

"Ken, please! Please don't throw the ring. Please!" Miki put her head on his back afraid that he had gotten over her.

"Miki! Miki, I would never. Oh, Miki." His voice was calm and soft. He tried to calm her by his voice. Saying this he put his hand down that now held hers in it. As she hugged his body, he hugged her arms.

"Ken, please forgive me. I'm a fool. I almost lost you. Please take me back, please?"

"Miki, you baka. I will take you back till my dieing day. I do forgive you. I love you Miki." As he finished up this he grabbed one of her arms and pulled her to his side, where he then held her in his lap. Miki, rested her head on his chest as he put his on her head.

"Ken, I love you. More than anything." She pulled away from him and then kissed him with such force that he fell onto his back. There they kissed for another hour. They had longed for one another for so long. That each kiss was even sweeter. Each caress of the hand was much softer. Soon after this Miki finally saw his hand. "KEN! What happened to your hands?"

"Oh, um...nothing really." With this they left for the Weiss place.


End file.
